


及影／Devil Town

by noche



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noche/pseuds/noche
Summary: ※FHQ設定，惡魔/魔王及川×弓箭手影山※0819連載開始，已完結※如無意外，實體書將於十月台灣排球only販售※網路公開版本非實體書版本
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 11





	1. 楔子／第一章：歡迎來到惡魔城

影山獨自蹣跚地走在雪地之中。

不穩定的春季氣候挾帶著陰冷潮濕的水氣，鑽進了他的斗篷。他的腳跟在長時間的行走下磨出水泡，每走一步就隱隱作痛；久未進食而感到疲累的身體在風雨中搖搖欲墜，像是隨時都會熄滅的蠟燭一般，但影山卻頑固地向命運反抗，艱難地在逐漸被陽光融化的雪地裡舉步向前。

濃密的睫毛被迎面而來的風雨覆上一層水珠，沉重得幾乎要壓垮影山的眼皮，他半睜著眼，所見之處盡是一片白茫，令他分不清方向。濃厚的睡意絆住他的腳步，影山一個重心不穩，整個人倒在地上，全身溼透的他吃力地想要挪動四肢，但早已麻痺多時的手腳卻不聽使喚。

影山就這麼仰躺在地上，一動也不動。

為什麼我必須遭遇到這種事呢？

倒在皚皚殘雪中的影山如此想著。

三個小時前，飢腸轆轆的影山好不容易順著蜿蜒的小徑下了山，來到山腳下鋪滿碎石，通往城鎮的道路。一抹欣喜剛染上影山憔悴的臉龐，卻又馬上褪了下去。他猛然想到什麼似地左顧右盼，確認四下無人以後才吐出一口長氣。

影山小心翼翼地將連帽斗篷的帽子拉上，繫好領口的綁繩，只露出半張臉蛋，遮得連眼睛都快要看不清。眼前的碎石路已來到盡頭，他做了個深呼吸，步伐沉穩地走進眼前繁榮的村莊。

他已經好幾天沒有進食了，迫切地想要吃到食物──什麼都可以，就算只有白飯也無所謂，但如果能夠來一盤自己最喜歡的豬肉咖哩會更好──影山一邊在城內張望，一邊在心裡飛快盤算著。

站在餐館前吆喝的侍者朝他親切一笑，影山二話不說地湊近，孰知一陣強風吹垮他的斗篷帽子，他伸手一勾，卻沒勾著，特地藏起來的一頭黑髮登時暴露在冰涼的空氣下，一雙灰藍色的眼眸就這麼落入廣場上所有人的眼裡。

「你、你們看到了嗎……那對藍色眼睛……還有那頭黑髮！」

「是、黑髮藍眼的惡魔啊！」

「為什麼會出現在這裡？快給我滾出去！」

「回去你該回去的地方！這裡不歡迎你！」

影山還來不及開口解釋，城裡的居民就紛紛抄起手邊的物品往他身上砸去。早已餓得沒有力氣的他狼狽地往後退，但居民絲毫沒有放過他的念頭，一名身材高大壯碩的男子揮拳將影山擊倒在地，接著就是男人單方面的施暴。

「看你以後還敢不敢隨便跑進別人的村子！」

「喂，別把他打死了，死在這裡多穢氣啊。」

「打完了就把他丟到村子外面吧，最好丟得遠一點，省得礙眼。」

四周傳來眾人的謾罵，誰也沒注意到眼前的黑髮青年全程都沒有反抗，只是靜靜地接受眾人無情的拒絕。

那雙原本因希望而更顯得澄澈的藍色眼睛漸漸變得混濁，變得空洞──他早該知道的，這個世界從來不對他釋出善意，而他也從來沒有選擇的餘地。

該回去的地方……

要是那種地方真的存在就好了。

躺在地上的影山最終失去了意識。

**一、歡迎來到惡魔城**

「啊，他醒過來了！」

「你還好嗎？」

「感覺怎麼樣？」

「好像已經退燒了。」

「如果還是不舒服的話，我再請緣下醫生過來？」

影山在半夢半醒之間，隱約聽見許多人關切的聲音。

他皺了皺眉，只覺得是自己聽錯了。不屬於自己的溫暖手背貼上額頭，未曾和他人有如此親密接觸的影山，心臟猛烈地跳了一下，一瞬間睡意全無。他微微挪動身子，費力地睜開眼睛。

「唔！」

雖然視野仍是一片白茫，但影山能感覺到自己被和煦的陽光輕輕包裹著，他眨眨眼，細長的睫毛顫了幾下，在逐漸變得清晰的視野裡， 他看見一名陌生女子幾乎是貼著鼻尖打量著自己。

影山瞳孔緊縮，慌亂之中，他迅速地將身上的薄被蓋住自己的頭，身體蜷縮成一團。過了半晌，等不到對方半點動靜的他又悄悄地從被子縫隙探出一雙濕潤又過於明亮的眼睛，像隻防衛的刺蝟，一動也不動地與女子對峙。

「你……沒事吧？」那名女子像是擔心嚇著他，說話十分輕柔。

影山舔了舔乾澀的唇，聲音因乾渴而顯得沙啞：「你、你是……」他看了一眼女子手裡的毛巾，放在一旁的水盆，以及此刻穿在身上的乾淨衣物，被包紮的傷口──影山吞了吞口水，不敢相信發生在眼前的美好事實。

他怯怯地開口，彷彿一出聲就會打碎這場美夢：「不、那個……是、你救了我嗎？」

「我叫做谷地仁花，叫我谷地就可以了。」女孩自我介紹完，臉上浮出笑容：「太好了，你終於恢復意識了！」

「我……」恢復意識的影山試圖回想，卻只記得自己被村民丟出城，傷痕累累地回到荒野，然後……然後他就再也記不起來了。「這、裡是哪裡？」他乾巴巴的問。

谷地語氣溫和地解釋：「這裡是我經營的旅館，是一位旅行者把你背過來的哦。剛剛醫生幫你檢查過了，說你是因為長期營養不良，加上體力透支，還受了重傷……所以才暈倒的。」

影山垂下眼睛，沒說話。

谷地見狀，不禁揪起眉頭，過了數秒，他忽然以明朗活潑的聲音說：「對了！我煮粥給你吃吧，病人還是吃清淡一點的比較好。」

影山抬頭，吞吞吐吐地說：「你……你不怕我嗎？」他吞了吞口水，說話的聲音越來越小聲：「你應該都看到了吧，我的頭髮和眼睛……」他鬆開抓得死緊的薄被，慢慢露出一頭柔順的黑髮，深吸一口氣後鼓起勇氣往下說：「他們都說我是『惡魔』。」

影山話一說完，就把頭側向一旁，不敢直視谷地。

「你、是說……那個『黑髮藍眼的惡魔傳說』嗎？」經他這麼一說，谷地很快就猜到他身上的大片瘀傷是怎麼來的，忍不住同情起他的遭遇。

影山安靜點頭。

「如果是這個的話，你儘管放心吧。」谷地語帶疼惜地說。

「什、什麼……」影山雙唇微開。

「你不知道嗎？我們可是非常歡迎呢，黑髮藍眼的惡魔。」谷地先是笑了笑，而後提高音調，聲音裡有著明顯的興奮與昂揚：「畢竟我們這裡，可是被稱為惡魔城的地方呢！」

「你、說……這裡叫做惡魔城？」影山小聲驚呼：「什、麼意思？可是你們……」

不像我是有著黑髮藍眼的人類啊──影山從來沒有遇過這種狀況，支支吾吾了老半天，到底還是沒把滿腹的疑問說出口。

「難道你沒有聽說過嗎？啊，不過這也是當然的吧。畢竟很多旅行者都不知道我們這個城鎮的存在。」谷地似乎對他的反應見怪不怪，他頓了頓，朝影山露出甜美的笑容：「你有興趣聽嗎？」

「我、我想聽！我想知道更多有關這裡的事情！」影山毫不猶豫地說。

谷地點點頭，開始說起當地古老的傳說。

「很久很久以前，這個城鎮曾經是被惡魔統治的地方……」

※※※

數千年前，神明、惡魔還有人類，共同住在這塊遼闊的大陸上。

在某一次的神魔大戰中，世界受到前所未有的巨大崩壞，富饒的土地變得寸草不生，無論是戰勝的神明，還是戰敗的惡魔，抑或是與戰爭完全不相關的人類，都面臨嚴峻的生存危機。因此當戰爭平息以後，三方訂下了不戰之約，以維持大陸的和諧。在這之後，慈悲為懷的天神們更是以僅存不多的法力來修補殘破不堪的大地，最終耗盡生命而逝去，僅僅留下極為少數的後裔，與惡魔、人類繼續生活在大陸上。

和平的日子就這麼維持了千年。

某一天──一名身穿黑色斗篷大衣的男人走進酒吧，儘管寬鬆的風衣和連身布帽遮住大半身體，但旁人依稀可以從緊身長褲所勾勒出的完美曲線看出男子頎長結實的美好身材，與清麗白皙的半張臉蛋。

他無視酒吧裡的男男女女對他投注好奇的眼光，逕自來到吧檯前。

「來一杯上等的葡萄酒。」他低著頭說。

男人的聲音低沉且富有磁性，女侍者聽完忍不住臉紅：「馬、上來。」

「謝謝。」男人朝他嫣然一笑，女侍者掩不住興奮似地點頭，便匆匆離開。

孰料男子才剛坐下不久，酒吧大門「碰」的一聲，由外而內被人粗魯推開。

「不、好了！不好了！拉圖赫山麓燒起來了！」一名工人用著粗厚響亮的聲音朝屋內大喊。

「怎麼回事！好端端地怎麼會燒起來？」坐在門邊的客人問得又快又急。

「聽說有人看見兩個惡魔在山上打鬥，沒多久就燒起來了！」

「什麼，又是惡魔？他們自己喜歡打架就算了，為什麼總是要牽扯到我們人類啊！」

此時外頭一名村民踉踉蹌蹌地經過，特意停下腳步，提醒酒吧裡的眾人：「不好了，大火已經燒進村了，大家快逃啊！」

一時之間，酒吧裡的人全站了起來，爭先恐後地奪門而出。

屋裡的人幾乎都跑光了，只剩下面貌俊美的男人孤零零地坐在吧檯；聽聞消息的女侍者慌慌張張地從後台跑了出來，見男子還坐在原位，將來不及擱下的一杯葡萄酒遞給他，好心勸道：「這位客人，您還是趕快逃吧。看您的裝扮，應該是冒險者，那麼肯定知道惡魔的火焰有多大的威力吧，再晚一點就逃不了了。」女侍者言盡於此，也不管對方的反應就拔腿往外狂奔。

「一般人是逃不了的吧。」男子輕輕搖晃著只剩下半杯葡萄酒的玻璃杯，倒映在酒杯上的茶色眼眸裡沒有半點慌張，他喃喃自語了幾句，仰頭將杯中的液體一飲而盡。

「看來這裡是待不了了，真掃興。」他說。

男子一走到外頭，就見到原本熱鬧的廣場早已被十尺高的黑色烈火團團包圍，許多村民被困在原地，被嗜血的黑色火焰一步步逼到廣場的正中央動彈不得；無路可退的他們只能相互抱著哭喊求救，一時之間哀號聲不絕於耳。

男人面無表情地看著這一切，他是惡魔，要脫身自然不是難事，那些如鬼魅般的惡火根本難不倒他──哪怕不久前的他淪為同是惡魔的牛島的手下敗將，被奪走大半的魔力。

他不著痕跡地往人煙稀少的方向移動，狂舞的火苗在他面前像是有意識地散了開來，讓出一條筆直平坦的道路。男子不顧耳邊傳來淒厲的嘶喊聲，逕自往道路的盡頭走去。

雖然很遺憾，但這場火和我沒有關係，要怪就怪那兩個惡魔吧，永別了。

「爸爸！」

「什、麼……」

「爸爸！」

突如其來的叫聲把男人嚇了一跳，他四處觀望，卻尋不著聲音的來源，直到下一秒，他感覺似乎有什麼東西纏上自己的腿。男子低頭一探，原來是一名約莫五歲大的孩童緊緊抱著他的腿不放。

「我才不是你爸爸，走開。」男人嫌棄似地揮手驅趕。

「爸爸，救救我！」說什麼也不願放手的男孩忽然放聲大叫，引來所有人的注意。

「你這個臭小鬼，知道自己在做什麼嗎！」男人語氣不善地說著，淡褐色的眼睛突然轉為紅色，像是發怒的徵兆。他掀開連身布帽，露出一對黑色尖銳的長角，沉聲道：「惹火惡魔可是要付出代價的！」

男孩直勾勾地瞅著他，非但沒有害怕，態度似乎變得更加沉著堅定，抱著男人的手收得更緊了。他那雙湛藍色的眼睛透著純淨的光彩，語帶誠懇地說：「魔王大人，請救救我們。」

自稱是惡魔的男人瞇起眼睛，收起身上的殺氣。「你……不怕我嗎？」他問。

男孩大力搖頭。

「這還真是稀奇啊。聽好了，小鬼，我不想殺你，但也沒有義務拯救你的村莊。快點放手，不然我真的要對你不客氣了。」惡魔難得耐著性子說。

「我不放，除非你願意救大家！」男孩抬頭，瘦小的身體全貼在惡魔的腿上。他說得認真：「要是您殺了我，自己也會受到詛咒的吧？」

男孩說的自然是千年以前，神、魔、人三大族所訂下的不戰之約。

惡魔挑眉，沒料到一臉天真的男孩居然懂得拿這件事威脅他。

「區區一個臭小鬼，懂得可真是多啊。」惡魔訕笑一聲，凝聚在手心的魔力化成藍色的光芒。他抬起下巴：「詛咒？那又怎麼樣，反正我──」

藍色的光芒瞬間化為刀刃的形狀，不偏不倚地停在男孩脆弱的脖頸，本想脅迫對方的惡魔倏地瞠大眼睛，眼睜睜地看著他的魔法在碰到男孩的肌膚後化為烏有，彷彿什麼事也沒有發生。

他攏起好看的眉：「這、是怎麼回事？」

「魔王大人，請救救我們！」男孩渾然沒有發覺惡魔的異狀，以為對方是改變心意才停手，急忙再次開口懇求。

惡魔不死心地再次發動魔法，但魔法同樣在接觸到對方身體後消失不見。氣急敗壞的他粗暴地拽開對方環在自己腿上的手，用力反握住男孩的微溫的手心，想透過肢體接觸感知對方身上的謎團。

只見下一秒，惡魔的眼睛睜得圓大，臉上有說不出的吃驚。

「你到底──」

「您這是答應了嗎？」男孩面紅耳赤地回握住他冰涼的手，小聲地問。

惡魔沒有回男孩的問題，他仔仔細細地把男孩給看了一遍，黑色的頭髮，藍色的眼睛，以及從對方身上傳來源源不絕的魔力……他恍惚想起神族在滅絕以前，有少數的神族與人類通婚的傳言。

這難道是真的嗎？也太荒唐了吧，惡魔暗自猜想。

「魔王大人？您怎麼不說話了？」遲遲等不到對方回應，男孩好看的五官全擠在一起。

即使從對方傳來的魔力相當細微，但對於剛失去大量魔力的惡魔來說，可是一個驚人的發現──畢竟增進魔力這件事，除了靠自身修為以外，就是同類之間相互掠奪──而他目前還做不到後者。

「要救你們也不是不可以……不過我有個條件。」電光石火之間，已打好如意算盤的惡魔說。

「不管什麼條件我都答應您！」男孩答得飛快。

「哈！」惡魔被男孩的單純逗笑了，他鬆開手，捏了一下對方挺直的鼻子：「我說，你現在可是在和惡魔做交易啊，別這麼輕易地就說出這種話。」

男孩似懂非懂地點頭。

他接著伸出五隻手指：「五年。」惡魔停頓一秒，帶著不容置喙的嚴厲口氣說：「我要你陪在我身邊五年，這樣我就幫你救這個村子的所有人。」

「就、就這麼簡單？」男孩摸了摸被捏的鼻尖，水汪汪的眼睛裡寫著不可置信。

「如果你不願意就算了。」

「我願意！」男孩興沖沖地回答：「別說五年，十年也沒關係。」

惡魔聽完忍不住失笑：「你……還真是個奇怪的傢伙，第一次看到有人和惡魔做交易還這麼開心的……十年，你願意我可不樂意啊。」

身為惡魔，純真無邪的小孩一向是他敬謝不敏、避而遠之的對象，偏偏眼前單純得可以的孩子卻能為他提供魔力，就算他再怎麼不情願，也只能咬牙一忍了。

「五年，就這麼說定了。」惡魔蹲下身，朝他伸出手：「好了，為了締結契約，把你的手伸出來，也告訴我你的名字。」

「我叫做影山飛雄。」男孩說著自己的名字，同時把手覆了上去。他的眼睛閃著光芒，怯怯地問：「魔、王大人也有名字嗎？」

「當然。」惡魔頭抬也不抬地回答，在完成締結契約的魔法後才悠悠開口：「及川徹，這是我的名字，小飛雄你可要記好了。」

「嗯！我知道了，及川大人！」影山笑著回答。

於是，惡魔依照約定將大火撲滅，拯救全村的人。為了讓男孩留在自己身邊，他決定待在村莊，欣然接受村民熱烈的愛戴並成為村落的統治者，樂於享受被人景仰尊敬的感覺──

一點也不！

「及川大人，村裡種的蔬菜都被燒光了！」

「及川大人，我們辛苦養的豬和羊全都跑光了，現在該怎麼辦！」

「及川大人，我家的小孩發燒了，請您為他治病吧！」

「及川大人，水井裡沒有水了！」

開口閉口都是及川大人及川大人的……真是夠了！

難道你們就不會自己想辦法嗎！

一群愚蠢的人類！

夜晚，好不容易回到城堡裡躺在床上的惡魔及川咬牙切齒地想。

「及川大人，您心情不好嗎？發生什麼事了？」躺在惡魔身旁的影山輕聲朝著對方高大的背影問。

「當然不好！這都是小飛雄的錯！」及川一個翻身，惡狠狠地抱住始作俑者，把頭埋在對方柔軟的身體，吸了一口對方身上傳來清爽香橙的魔法氣息，滿腔的煩躁才得以紓解。

及川心想，要是一直以這種驚人的速度消耗魔力，別說五年了，十年都不曉得能不能把魔力補回來──自己當初一定是腦子壞了才會答應臭小鬼的請求。

他長嘆一聲，恨不得就這樣一睡不醒。

影山雙手抵在胸前，睜著一雙水汪汪的大眼睛瞅著他問：「您後悔了嗎？」

及川這時才知道原來自己在無意間說出了內心話。

從影山身上傳來的魔力變得有些紊亂，反應著主人的情緒明顯受到波動。

及川無奈在心中嘆氣，伸手撫摸影山圓滾滾的頭頂，有氣無力地說：「我現在反悔有用嗎？」

當然沒用，當初在立下契約時，及川滿心只想著不做虧本買賣，深怕影山中途反悔，設置諸多嚴苛的條件，但他千算萬算就是沒算到，最先想要違背契約的，竟然是自己。

「如果您想解除契約的話，我……」影山欲言又止，眼睛逐漸變得濕潤。

及川最受不了他露出這種表情，動作輕柔地替眼前既討厭又可愛得要死的小鬼蓋上被子，轉身背對著他說：「嘁，只是隨口說說而已，你這麼認真做什麼。好了，睡覺吧。」及川伸手一揮，室內明亮的燭火全數熄滅。

「哦。」終於放下心中大石的影山望著他的背影許久，忽然輕輕扯住他的衣袖：「可是及川大人，您今天還沒說睡前故事給我聽。」

聞言的及川差點沒吐出一口老血，這小鬼怎麼老是要他說故事？他已經連續講了半個月了，難道他聽不膩嗎？

「昨天不是已經說完了嗎？勇者最後被惡魔殺死了。」及川說得敷衍。

「可、是……沒有新的故事嗎？」影山輕咬著嘴唇問，聲音裡藏著細微的期待。

及川不用回頭也能想像得到對方此時的說話表情。

三秒過後，及川在一片黑暗中開口。

「……今天太忙了，還沒想到新的故事，明天再說給你聽吧。」

「哦。」影山乖乖掖好棉被，在及川看不見的角度下彎起嘴角。

於是，惡魔的及川就這麼留在這個默默無聞，平凡又貧瘠的小村裡。

這一待，就是十年。

※※※

「話說回來，你和那個叫做影山飛雄的少年長得還真像呢！」故事說到這裡，谷地忍不住盯著影山猛瞧，打趣道：「該不會連名字也一樣吧？」

影山的左胸口彷彿被重重撞了一下，這時才後知後覺地想起自己還沒向谷地報上姓名。他躊躇數秒，不確定說出名字是不是個好主意，只好轉移話題：「這就是你們歡迎我的原因嗎？」

影山轉頭，指了指身後的窗戶，外頭站滿了不分男女老幼，前來窺探他的居民。

「可以這麼說吧。不過，我們也沒有狠心到對一名失去意識的人見死不救──你不覺得這就是緣分嗎？」谷地笑得燦爛。

「嗯……或許是吧。」影山抓抓頭，他從未有過被人如此善待的經驗，自然對這裡的人們產生好感；不過方才谷地在故事中提到和他同名同姓的少年，卻又讓他感到有些古怪，只是他一時也說不上是什麼感覺……也許就是谷地口中說的「緣分」吧。

「總之，非常感謝你的幫──」一道不合時宜的咕嚕聲從影山的肚子傳出，他愣了一秒，尷尬地拉緊身上的被褥掩蓋腹部，只想找個地洞鑽下去。

「抱歉抱歉，不知不覺就和你說了這麼多。你肯定餓了吧？我這就去煮粥，你稍等我一下。」

「沒、那種事！我才要謝謝你和我說了這麼多。」影山紅著臉，靦腆地說：「我從小就很喜歡聽故事。還有……粥就麻煩你了。」

谷地以微笑回應：「嗯，不用客氣！」

他話一說完，便走到窗前，朝著外頭圍觀的人們說：「看也看夠了吧，病人要休息了哦，大家趕快回去準備明天的慶典吧。」聚集的人群立刻如鳥獸散，一下子就不見蹤影。

「那麼你就先好好休息吧。」谷地在離開房間以前，轉頭對著影山說。

谷地一走，屋裡便安靜了下來。

影山觀察四周，不算寬敞的房間有著一張床，一組桌椅，一組矮櫃，以及一扇老舊的木窗。擺在桌上的花瓶插著一束淡藍色的鮮花，為簡單樸素的房間添上一抹溫馨。

他在床頭一旁的矮櫃上發現自己的行囊，與不久前被換下的髒衣物。影山細數著行囊裡的物品，除了一些基本的生活用品以外，還有一把老舊長弓和裝滿箭矢的箭袋──一樣都沒有少。

影山在鬆了口氣的同時，也不由得升起一股感激之情。

要是當初沒有人對他伸出援手，那麼他現在就不會在這裡，而是已經死了也說不定。

「那、個就是勇者大人拿的弓箭嗎！」

正當影山沉浸在獲得新生的喜悅之時，一道興奮無比的聲音打斷他的思緒。影山回首，一名伏在窗櫺前的灰髮少年眼睛眨也不眨地，直望著他手裡的弓箭。

「你說弓箭？」影山一本正經地解釋：「不管是誰都可以使用吧。」

目測約十來歲的少年吞了吞口水，緊盯著影山的一舉一動：「是、是嗎。但是勇者大人拿弓箭的樣子非常帥氣呢，『咻咻咻』地，就把敵人打跑了！」

「你說的勇者大人是誰？」少年的聲音太小了，影山乾脆走到窗戶邊問。

少年沒有想到對方會走向他這邊，逐漸靠近的挺拔身姿和嚴肅的臉孔令他畏懼得縮起肩膀，顫抖道：「就、就是……」他往身後的遠方一指：「就、是那個雕像……」

影山放眼望去，就見到一座充滿力與美的黑色雕像──一名拿著弓箭的男子騎在奔馳中的馬匹身上，拉開的弓弦形成完美的角度，銳利的箭矢指向遠方，是一座。

少年凝視著雕像的眼裡閃著明顯地敬重和愛慕，影山不難明白他的心情。

「你想拿看看嗎？我說弓箭。」影山忽然問。

「可、可以嗎！」少年驚呼一聲，金色的眼眸迸出光芒。

影山點頭：「嗯。不過作為交換，你要告訴我那位『勇者大人』的故事。」影山把弓箭遞到男孩手上說。

「嘿嘿嘿，當然沒問題！我想想，該從哪裡說起比較好呢……」


	2. 第二章：永生樹

**二、永生樹**

時光流轉。

在一個風光明媚的冬日裡，早已從孩童蛻變成少年的影山飛雄興致盎然地來到城門前，往護城河上的石橋走去。一旁的水果攤的大叔見狀，火速放下手邊工作，眼明手快地衝上去阻止。

「影山，你不可以出城啊，難道你忘記城主大人的命令了嗎？」中年男子伸長雙臂，擋住影山的去路。

被擾亂興致的影山垮著臉，揪在一起的眉毛為他增添一股冷峻的氣息，令人不寒而慄。

「為什麼不行？今天是我生日，他說大家全都要聽我的。」

「話是這麼說沒錯啦……」男子乾笑一聲，難為地抓抓頭：「所以除了出城以外，其他的要求我們都會努力做到的，好嗎？」

「這也是及川大人說的？」影山握緊拳頭問。

「是的……真是非常抱歉。」

「……算了！」影山不滿地咂嘴，清楚對方只是盡忠職守，不願意將氣出在他身上，只好扭頭就走，期待多時的出城計畫就這麼硬生生地泡湯了。

他憤憤地踢了踢石板路上的小碎石，咕噥道：「……那個人到底在想什麼啊！」

十年了，影山恍惚地想。

自從在那場大火中遇見及川，已經過了十年了。

為什麼當初會和及川求救，影山自己也不是很清楚。

只是出自於某種直覺──在那一瞬間，年幼的自己似乎在惡魔那雙漂亮的眼睛裡，住著和自己一樣的寂寞，於是他就這麼情不自禁地被吸引了也說不定。

他和及川的契約早在五年前就結束了，可是他們誰也沒有開口提及過。及川不說，影山就裝作不知道，就這麼在一起生活了十年。

儘管及川始終堅持這是一樁對他來說穩賺不賠的買賣，但早在相遇的第一年，身為孤兒的影山就把及川當成唯一的家人看待。身為年長者又無所不能的魔王及川，在這幾年間為他付出的，絕不只是他口中說的「交易」那般簡單。

會說睡前故事給他聽，也教會自己讀書識字，認識基本的生活常識；指導他如何使用魔法，還有騎馬射箭的技巧……更別提對方總是在行為舉止上透露著對自己明顯的關心，影山打死都不會相信這些全都是「交易」。

可是……

「可是他憑什麼把我關在這座城裡啊，我又不是三歲小孩了！」

「聽起來還是真悲慘啊。」

一個陌生的聲音穿插進來，坐在河邊的影山停止抱怨，他環顧四周，才發現原本空無一人的草皮上躺著一個人。

「你是誰？我從來沒有看過你。」影山歪著頭問。

「我只是剛好路過這裡的旅行者，你沒有看過我是很正常的吧。」那個人伸了個懶腰，盤坐在草地上，一頭豎起的豔麗紅髮格外顯眼。他轉過頭，一雙銳利的眼睛直盯著影山瞧：「你就是村民口中說的，被惡魔扶養的人孩子吧？都這麼大了，還沒出過城真是可惜啊。」

男子脫口而出的無心話，聽在影山耳裡像是嘲諷。

影山下意識地對眼前的紅髮男人感到排斥，卻又被男人旅行者的身分吸引。他忍不住開口探問：「你說你是旅行者？那麼應該去過很多地方吧？可以告訴我外面的世界是長什麼樣子的？」

「喂喂，別一次問這麼多問題啊。你就這麼想知道外頭的事嗎？」

「嗯，因為我從來沒有出過城。」影山噘起嘴，不怎麼情願地承認這個事實。

「是嗎，真是可憐的孩子。那我就和你分享這幾百年來發生的趣事吧。」他拍了拍身旁的草皮，示意影山坐下。

影山的眼睛登時一亮，很快地湊了過去。

短短一個下午，旅人和影山說了不少地方的雜談瑣聞。

像是音駒王國裡，傳言有隻會在夜晚變成吸血鬼的黑貓；或是身染重病的烏野國王因為掛念年幼的孫女，最後變成一棵長生不老的樹守在他身邊；抑或是森然山上住著花椰菜精靈，會把不請自來的旅行者變成菜田裡的肥料；還有魔法師北信介在一個叫做稻荷崎的國家收服了兩隻狐妖，最後成為當地的國王……等等各種有趣的軼事。

影山聽得津津有味，不知不覺間，天色已轉為昏暗。

「怎麼樣，是不是很有趣？聽完了是不是更想出去看看啊？」紅髮男子說。

影山激昂地點頭，但下一秒明朗的笑容就從他臉上褪去。他低聲說：「可是及川大人一定不會答應我出城……」

「既然這樣，不如和他打個賭吧。」旅人的眼珠子轉了轉，露出狡黠的笑容。

「您有什麼好方法嗎？」影山問得直接。

只見對方從背包裡翻出一個手掌大小的紫色布袋，從中挑出一顆種子給影山：「喏，這個是永生樹的種子，你把這個種子拿給那個叫做及川的惡魔，讓他種下去就可以了。」

「只要讓及川大人種下這顆種子就行了？就這麼簡單？」影山接過種子，注視著不起眼的褐色橢圓物體，內心滿是存疑。

「永生樹，是一種以鮮血作為契約，以愛做為水分灌溉才會成長的魔法樹。」男人說到這裡，眼睛微微瞇起，帶著一抹算計的笑容：「惡魔嘛，自然是沒有心的，當然也就沒有愛。」

聞言的影山一怔，他下意識地想要反駁，卻又說不清楚哪裡奇怪。

「你不是一直都很想出城看看外面的世界嗎，只要你用這個當賭注，就絕對不會輸的。這可是離開這裡的大好機會哦！」

「這麼做……真的好嗎？」影山抿唇，神情有些茫然。

男人見他舉棋不定，忽然變得興致缺缺，努嘴說道：「算啦，反正種子已經給你了，就由你自己決定吧。更何況……他願不願意種植還是個問題吶。」他站起身，朝影山揮手：「時候不早啦，我該走了，後會有期囉。」

「等、等一下！」

紅髮男子沒有理會影山的呼喊，頭也不回地走了，徒留下影山一人待在原地。

等到影山回到城堡，已經是晚上了。

「你回來啦？怎麼回得這麼晚？」坐在餐桌前的及川罕見地沒有對影山晚歸的行為感到憤怒，詢問的口吻也比以往溫和許多。

「在河邊遇到一位外地來的旅行者，聊著聊著就忘記時間了。抱歉，讓你等了這麼久。」影山說。

及川敏銳地察覺到對方不同以往的細微變化，卻說不出哪裡不對勁

。他撇撇嘴，等了一小時的他口是心非地說：「哦，反正我也沒等多久。」他指了指桌上豐盛的佳餚：「今天你生日，我請白福做了些你喜歡吃的料理，吃吧。」

「那我就不客氣了。」影山點頭，雙手合十：「我開動了。」

各懷心事的兩人隔著不到一公尺的距離吃著飯，比往常都來得安靜許多。

「想好要什麼生日禮物了嗎，飛雄？」及川率先打破沉默。

咖哩吃到一半的影山停下筷子，遲了一秒才開口：「如果我說……我想一個人出城的話，你會答應嗎？」他說得緩慢，目光不敢直接對上及川。

早就料到他會這麼說的及川毫不猶豫地回答：「不行。但是我可以陪你去。」

「那不一樣。」影山搖頭，拒絕及川的提議，堅持道：「我想自己去。」

及川愣了一秒，溫柔而堅定地說：「除了出城以外，其他的願望我都可以滿足你。」

「為什麼？我今年已經十五歲了，不再是小孩子了！更何況，城裡比我小的孩子都出過城好幾次了！」影山用力拍著餐桌，嘶吼的聲音裡帶著些微的顫抖。

「因為你的身分太過特別了，我擔心你出城會遇到很多麻煩。」及川閃爍其詞。

「什麼身分？我只是一個再普通不過的孤兒而已。還是說，和惡魔相處久了，我也會變成惡魔嗎？」

「你當然不會變成惡魔！你可是──」

你可是神族和人類共同的結晶，擁有無窮魔力的神族後裔啊。

及川硬生生把未完的話吞了回去，他並不想讓影山知道這個隱瞞多年的秘密。

「我可是？」影山反問。

「……沒什麼。」及川眼神一暗，表情陰沉得猶如烏雲密布的天空，但很快又恢復正常。他平靜道：「總之，不能出城是基於你的安全考量，我不會同意的……換個願望吧，飛雄。」

溝通無果，影山倔強地別過眼，過長的劉海遮住眼睛，及川看不清他的表情。

恍惚之間，紅髮男子說過的話言猶在耳，影山把心一橫，做出了決定。

「那麼我們來打個賭吧。」影山望向及川的眼眸變得幽深，他能感覺自己把話說出口的同時，心臟急遽地跳動著。

「什麼打賭？」及川蹙眉，隱約有不好的預感。

「如果打賭的結果是我贏了，及川大人從此再也不能阻止我出城。」他一字一句無比清晰地說著。

不待及川開口，影山就從口袋裡拿出一顆褐色種子，遞到及川面前，繃緊下巴說： 「這個，是叫做永生樹的魔法種子，是那名旅行者給我的。」他避重就輕地說：「聽說長大的永生樹，會在春天的時候開滿粉紅色的花朵，花朵會隨著微風吹拂落下漫天的花瓣，形成非常漂亮的景色。」

及川端詳他手裡的種子，臉上閃過一絲扭曲。

「如果及川大人能在一年讓它長大開花，我就放棄出城的念頭。相反的，如果它沒有開花的話──」

及川冷笑一聲，殺意霎時包覆全身：「你就要離開這裡，是嗎？」

「是。」影山堅定的眼神裡沒有半點動搖，他直視及川，用低沉而穩定的聲音說：「就算你不同意，我總有一天也會離開這裡的。」

及川不是沒有被影山頂撞過的經驗，他們的日常生活裡也從不缺乏各種爭執吵架，但是今天，唯獨今天──卻是他第一次見到影山這般冰冷又陌生的表情，決絕的話語更是令及川聽得很不是滋味。

他不怒反笑：「哈！你就這麼想要出城？連初次見面、來歷不明的人給你的東西也要拿來當賭注？」

影山大聲駁斥：「這跟那個人沒有關──」

「你就這麼想離開我嗎？」及川說得咬牙切齒，一向漂亮的眼眸裡挾著一絲幽怨。

被及川這麼一質問，影山不由得慌張起來。

「我不……」

不想離開你──短短五個字湧上喉嚨，但張著嘴的影山卻悲哀地發不出聲音。

想離開你，也不想離開你。

這種矛盾的心情，他找不到人可以訴說，也無法訴說。

像是從對方的緘默中明白了什麼，及川的心裡變得空蕩蕩的。

他調整呼吸後才讓自己恢復冷靜：「我明白了。」

影山不知所措地站在原地，不懂眼前的惡魔到底明白了什麼。

只見及川沉默片刻，垂下肩膀接過他手裡的種子： 「這件事明天我再回覆你，好嗎。」

「……好。」影山頷首，內心卻沒有半點喜悅。

書房的木門發出「咿呀」的聲響，埋頭批閱公文的岩泉回過頭，在見到來人後不禁逸出一聲嘆息。

「我說你啊，有空和影山吵架，不如盡點城主的責任，批改這些公文吧。」

苦著一張臉走進房間的及川驚呼：「你怎麼知道我和飛雄吵架了？」

「你哪一次臭著臉和影山沒關係的？說吧，這次又怎麼了？」岩泉一邊問，一邊審閱著文件。

及川走到岩泉身邊，拉了張木椅坐下。「飛雄說他想要出城。」他努嘴：「但我沒答應他。」

「他今年已經十五歲了，你也該放手讓影山過自己想過的生活了吧？一直玩著扮演父子的遊戲，把他綁在自己身邊，這樣好玩嗎？」知道兩人關係的岩泉毫不避諱地說。

「才不是遊戲呢！那個小鬼根本不知道自己有多麼特別！一旦被其他惡魔發現他是神族的後裔，肯定會把他吃乾抹淨的！」及川越說說大聲，表情也變得強硬起來。

岩泉沒好氣地瞥了他一眼：「把他吃乾抹淨的人，難道不是你嗎？影山都多大的人了，你們到現在還睡在同一張床上？這件事要是傳出去了，不曉得居民會怎麼看待他們敬愛的城主。」

「我和飛雄可是什麼都沒做啊！」及川連忙大喊澄清。

就算什麼都沒做，兩個大男人睡在一起也太詭異了吧，岩泉暗地裡不禁翻了白眼。

「好了，不說這個。你真的不打算讓影山單獨出城？萬一他一聲不響地離開怎麼辦？你要把他抓回來嗎？」

「……那樣的話，我會被飛雄討厭的吧。」明明身為惡魔，最喜歡人類憎恨的情感，但如果影山憎恨的對象是自己的話，及川卻打從心裡無法接受。

「小岩，我該怎麼做才好？你們人類的心實在太難懂了。」及川粗魯地抓了抓頭髮，癱坐在椅背上。

批閱完最後一頁公文，擱下筆的岩泉深吸一口氣，輕拍一下他的肩膀：「你不是早就知道答案了，還需要我說嗎？我走了。」

待岩泉離開以後，及川攤開手心，對著永生樹的種子若有所思。

我和飛雄，只是相互利用的關係而已。

對，只是利用──哪怕飛雄想要離開我，那又有什麼關係呢。

及川不停地告訴自己這個再簡單不過的事實。

隔天一早，及川帶著影山來到小城後方的山丘。

「……我昨晚想了很多，你要用永生樹做賭注也不是不可以。」及川背對著影山說。

影山內心一震，微微上揚的嘴角掩不住他的喜悅。

「不過我有個條件。」及川收攏手指，又倏地鬆開。他轉過身，神情凝重：「接下來的整整一年，你都得乖乖聽我的話，不管是箭術還是狩獵，或是野外生活等其他的知識，你都得好好掌握才行。」及川彆扭地別過臉，姿態高傲地說：「及川大人可是很忙的，才不想在你出城沒多久，就收到某個笨蛋的求救。」

影山張著嘴呆了半晌，緩慢且慎重地回答：「好，我答應你。」

他朝著及川伸出小指，及川無奈笑了出聲。

「都幾歲的人了還要打勾勾。」他嘴上抱怨，卻還是伸出小指，和影山的小指勾在一起。

「那就這麼約定好了。」及川說。

隨後他蹲下身子，徒手刨開地面上平坦的泥土，將永生樹的種子放了進去。他咬開手指，讓鮮紅的血珠滴落在種子平滑的表面上，沾上血的種子發出一閃而逝的光芒，及川便知道這是誓約魔法發動的徵狀。

「這樣一來，你就沒有異議了吧？」及川把泥土撥回，種植永生樹的程序到此告一段落。

影山全程不發一語地看著，他反覆咀嚼及川先前所說的話，一時之間愧疚與罪惡感湧上心頭。

──你這麼說的話，不就代表它真的不會開花嗎，他難過地想。

影山盯著那塊被及川鬆動過的泥土，輕聲說：「三年──如果三年後它還是沒有開花，我會離開。所以……就讓我再多陪著你一陣子吧。」

「你……」及川注視著他，擠不出半句話來。

三年後，也就是影山十八歲，人類的法定成年的標準。

及川沒有想到影山會做出退讓。

哪怕三年之後，他終究還是會失去眼前的少年──但能從他口中得到這句諾言，也彌足珍貴了。

「好，那我們就這麼說定了。」及川笑著說。

三年後，山丘上的永生樹仍然沒有任何變化。

及川依約兌現當年的約定，讓影山出城。

※※※

「那個叫做影山的少年，就是你說的勇者？在那之後，他還有回來這裡嗎？」影山問。

少年用興奮無比的聲音說：「是啊！勇者大人在離開後的第二年的春天就回來了，還幫我們把鄰國的喪屍軍隊打跑，實在太帥氣了！」少年朝著空氣揮拳，臉上充滿崇拜。

「那麼，那位被稱做及川大人的惡魔呢？」說不上為什麼，影山就是忍不住在意他。

少年停止動作，臉上的笑容忽然垮了下來：「及川大人他──」

「木兔！總算找到你了！」一名身形高挑的黑髮少年朝著男孩快步走來。

少年聞聲轉頭：「啊，是赤葦哥哥！你找我有什麼事啊？」

「都這麼晚了，你不趕快回家還在這裡做什麼？你母親到處在找你。」

叫做木兔的少年仰頭望著火紅色的天空，大喊一聲：「糟糕，都已經這個時間了！」

「抱歉，是我拜託他留在這裡和我說話的。」影山對著眼前比自己略矮一截的赤葦說。

「您好……是旅行者嗎？」赤葦從頭到腳把影山觀察一遍，不禁感慨：「您和影山大人還真是像啊……」

一旁的木兔插嘴：「哪裡像啊？這個人長得一副兇巴巴的樣子，勇者大人長得比他還要帥氣多了！」

影山晃了晃手裡的箭矢，瞇著眼睛問：「這個，你還要嗎？」

「要要要！」木兔瞪大眼睛，立刻搶過箭矢，堆起諂媚的笑容：「其實大哥哥你看久了也滿帥的嘛，嘿嘿嘿！」

「真是不好意思，我的鄰居給您添麻煩了。」仗著身高優勢的赤葦一手壓在木兔的頭頂，木兔不得不彎下腰。

「我才沒有給人添麻煩呢。」木兔挺直脊背抗議。

影山擺手：「沒有的事，我才要感謝他告訴我勇者大人的故事。」

赤葦小聲地「啊」了一聲，而後誠心向影山推薦：「原來您對這裡的故事感興趣嗎？那麼您肯定不能錯過明天在廣場上表演的紙話劇，宇內老師每年都會在慶典上表演孩子們最喜歡的《魔王與勇者大人的英勇事蹟》。」

「大哥哥，明天我們一起去看吧！」木兔提議。

影山躊躇片刻，到底還是盛情難卻：「嗯，我會去的。」

「太好了！那我們明天見啦！」木兔揮動箭矢，在夕陽下和影山道別。

影山剛送走木兔和赤葦，一轉身就聽見門外傳來一陣敲門聲，數秒過後，谷地端著托盤走進房間。

「剛才我好像聽到木兔的聲音？」谷地掃視四周，沒尋著木兔的蹤影。

「嗯，他剛剛才走。」影山走向前，幫忙谷地將熱騰騰的粥和醬菜放在桌子上。

「咦，真的嗎？那他肯定跟你說了影山大人的故事。」谷地說得篤定。

影山點頭：「嗯，我還送了箭矢給他。」

谷地笑著說：「影山大人可是他最崇拜的對象，難得找到人可以聽他說故事，而且你還送了箭矢給他，他肯定高興得要升上天了。」他別有深意地瞧了影山一眼：「不過我沒想到你是真的喜歡聽故事，還以為你只是在說客套話呢。」

「我……只是對這裡的故事感到好奇而已。」影山接著話鋒一轉：「對了，聽說明天有慶典？」

「是的，明天是魔王大人的生日……啊，其實也不應該說是生日，而是他初次來到這裡的日子。」谷地忍不住感嘆：「到今年正好滿一百年了。」

「原來是這樣……」他遲鈍地想起谷地稍早在趕走窗外人群時所說的話。

「所以今天城裡的人們都在為慶典張羅著呢。要是明天你的身體恢復得差不多了，也可以在城裡逛逛，教堂前也會有紙話劇的表演，你可以在那裡和孩子們一起聽故事……啊，不說這些了，你還是趕快吃飯吧！」

「謝謝你……谷地小姐。」影山說得誠懇。

「別這麼客氣，叫我谷地就可以啦。還有，要謝就謝那位背你過來的旅行者吧。」谷地指了指右側：「他就住在隔壁的房間，你再找機會和他道謝吧。」

「嗯，我知道了。」

在這之後，谷地又和影山簡單介紹了旅館環境才放心離開。直到房裡只剩下影山一個人，他才慢悠悠地動起碗筷，一邊進食，一邊爬梳自他醒來以後發生的一切事情。

「那個故事裡，和我一樣叫做影山飛雄的人到底是怎麼回事……算了，明天再問問谷地小姐吧。」

用過晚膳的影山將碗盤歸還後，走到那名救了自己的旅行者的房間。他敲著房門好一陣子，卻始終沒有得到回應。

該不會已經睡了？不然明天早上再來道謝吧，影山有些失望地想。

這一晚，影山睡得無比深沉，他很久沒有像這樣好好睡上一覺了。


	3. 某個男子的記憶一：約定之丘

**某個男子的記憶一：約束之丘**

影山飛雄過完十八歲生日的隔年春天，是他離開家鄉的日子。

那天早晨，他牽著馬，和惡魔及川一同來到三年前種下永生樹的山丘。翠綠的山丘草地依舊平坦，種下種子也仍然沒有半點破土而出的痕跡。

是你贏了，及川平淡地說，他早在三年前就已預料到這個結果。

影山沒說話，眼神茫然地朝著空無一物的泥地發著呆。

及川摸不透眼前由他一手帶大的黑髮青年究竟在想什麼。

離別在即，及川送了影山一條魔法項鍊作為餞別禮物，只要打開項鍊上小巧的相框，彼此就能透過魔法通話。他動作輕柔地親手為影山戴上項鍊，影山則是回送了他一枚銀色的戒指──那是城裡的金工師傅教他做的。

及川拿在手上把玩了一陣子，才將那枚內側刻有「影山飛雄」四個字的戒指戴在無名指上，大小正好。

及川問他，為什麼離別禮物選了戒指。

影山想了想，最後用了「因為及川大人的手指很漂亮」的膚淺理由來搪塞。及川自然知道這不是他的真心話，只是無聲地望著他，沒有追問。

我會好好保存的，他的語氣猶如輕盈的羽毛一般。說著話的及川臉上掛著淒美的笑容，影山只覺得似乎有一把利刃劃開他的心臟，彷彿有什麼被掏空了。

他狼狽地躍上馬背，下意識地拉牢了韁繩。

──我走了。明明是對及川說的話，影山卻不敢和及川面對面說。

及川沉默一會，才朝著影山的背影說：早點回家。

影山聲音低沉地「嗯」了一聲，模糊顫抖的聲音不知道是允諾還是哽咽。

兩人的離別沒有過多的言語，彷彿分道揚鑣對彼此是件再自然不過的事情。

騎著馬的影山下了山，離開了他的故鄉。

他在荒原中加速前行，參雜喜悅與悲傷的淚水遺落在呼嘯而過的狂風裡，是他未能對及川說出口的約定。


	4. 第三章：殞於月夜之人

**第三章、殞於月夜之人**

影山做了一個夢。

夢裡，他騎著馬，在錯綜複雜的樹林裡迷失方向，在朦朧的月夜下，遇見一名同樣和他受困的男孩。男孩的名字叫做大川透，據說是誤闖森林，又遇上濃霧，才落到這個下場。

影山熟練地用及川教他的方法燃起篝火，將傍晚狩獵得來的兔肉烤熟，分了一半給男孩。狼狽的兩人坐在營火旁休憩，累得奄奄一息的馬兒在吃完飼草後陷入沉睡，大地一片寧靜。

影山抬頭，月色似乎變得更加昏暗。他對著男孩說：「今晚可能要在這裡過夜了，你害怕嗎？」

臉上沒有半點畏懼的大川搖頭，他指了指影山用布條捆起來的左手腕，低聲問：「你的手怎麼了？」

「沒什麼，只是被魔獸抓的小傷。」影山說得輕描淡寫。

大川嘟著嘴沒說話，似乎不是很滿意這個答案。他又問：「你經常露宿野外？感覺很熟練的樣子。」

影山認真回想：「也就這一、兩個禮拜比較常野宿吧……這一帶沒什麼村莊，連人都很少遇見。」

大川面無表情地吃完最後一口兔肉，問：「吶，一個人旅行，是什麼樣的感覺？」

「什麼樣的感覺……又期待又害怕吧。」影山從衣領內側翻出一條項鍊，像對待易碎物品般，謹慎地捧在手心，看得出神。

大川靜靜聽著，目光凝聚在影山手裡的項鍊。

「那是相框項鍊吧？為什麼不打開來看呢？」他說。

影山抬眼，灰藍色的眼瞳染上一層憂鬱：「……可能是因為害怕吧，害怕聽見那個人的聲音以後，就會想要回到他身邊……」他一邊撫著相框邊緣，一邊回想起有關及川的一切，眼裡充滿眷戀。

兩人的對話一直都是由少年主動提起，影山過意不去，便問：「那麼你呢？這麼晚了還沒回家，家人不會擔心你嗎？」

男孩搖頭，似乎一點也不在乎這件事，自顧自地問：「我沒有家人，你呢？你不想家嗎？」

一聽到「想家」兩個字，影山的心跳漏了一拍。

或許是對方的問題戳到他內心最柔軟的地方，又或許是長時間一個人太過寂寞，好不容易在今晚找到可以訴說的對象，他少見地說了不少話，也說出自己的心聲。

「想回家，想回去有及川大人在的家。可是……」

聲音越說越小聲的影山握緊項鍊，下一秒泛起一個苦澀的笑容：「可是及川大人老是把我當小孩看，我要變得更獨立，更強大才行。」

「所以你才會騎著馬四處旅行嗎？」大川說。

「嗯，原本我是這麼想的，不過現在……有更重要的事情必須去做。」影山說。

「更重要的事？」

「我想要找到，讓惡魔懂得愛的方法。」

影山望著項鍊的目光搖曳著溫柔，照亮黯淡無光的夜晚。

※※※

窗外的陽光穿過屋內的白色紗簾，在影山的臉龐鍍上一層金色的輪廓。剛睡醒的他緩緩睜開眼，還能清楚記得到夢中的自己在說出「愛」那個字的當下，胸口泛起一陣強烈的痛楚。他不自覺地撫上心窩，彷彿那裡本該是為了某個人而跳動的。

從緊閉的窗戶隱約傳來外頭嬉鬧的聲音，擾亂影山的思考。他下床打開窗戶，就見到寬敞的街道被各種顏色的花朵鋪上繁複的圖騰，看起來像是由鮮花織成的美麗地毯。從未見過這般景象的影山不由得多瞧了幾眼，心想這就是眾人口中說的「慶典」吧。

整裝完畢，影山再次來到昨晚造訪未果的房間前，還沒來得及輕敲房門，房門就自動敞開一條細縫，流出細碎的清朗光線。影山遲疑一秒，低聲說了一句「打擾了」便推門而入──房間裡一個人也沒有，只有一袋行囊孤零零地被擱在整齊的床鋪上，以及留在書桌上，被風吹開了好幾頁的手札。

明知道未經許可進入他人的房間是件失禮的事情，但影山不知怎地，雙腿不受控制地往裡面走。他來到書桌前，視線停留在老舊泛黃的手札，被吹開的書頁上寫滿了密密麻麻的古老文字，許多地方受到嚴重的汙損，影山無法判讀完整的內容，只能依稀從脆弱的書頁，與模糊的字跡中辨別出這應該是某個人流傳下來的古老日記。

他信手翻閱，意外發現幾乎每一頁的日記裡，都提到自己的名字。

影山不禁擰緊眉心。

這究竟是誰的日記？日記裡到底寫了什麼──

一陣大風從窗外吹了進來，吹得木門咿呀作響，嚇得影山驟然回神，這才注意到自己的失態。他匆匆闔上手札，風也似地逃離不屬於他的房間。

半小時後，影山帶著為數不多的家當，準備動身前往教堂，湊巧在走廊遇到谷地。

谷地一見到他便上前關心道：「你的身體還好吧？」

「嗯，謝謝你昨天的照顧，我現在好很多了。」

谷地發現他背著行囊，忍不住開口探問：「看你這個樣子，是打算離開了？不打算多待個幾天嗎？」

「是的。既然身體好得差不多了，我也不方便在這裡多做打擾……今天和木兔約好了到教堂看紙話劇，看完話劇就會離開。」

谷地語帶惋惜地說：「是嗎……真是可惜。不過既然你都這麼說了……那麼祝福你慶典玩得愉快！」

「我會的，謝謝你。」影山說完，過了數秒又忍不住開口：「那個……谷地小姐，能麻煩你一件事嗎？」

「什麼事？你儘管說，別客氣。」

「那個救了我一命的旅行者好像一早就出門了，如果你看到他的話，能到教堂通知我一聲嗎？我還沒來得及向他道謝。」

「這個當然沒問題。」谷地拍了拍胸脯說。

「那就麻煩你了。」影山朝他深深行了一鞠躬。

「別客氣，包在我身上吧。」

谷地依依不捨地目送影山離去，過了許久才遲鈍地「啊」了一聲。

「啊！我又忘記問他的名字了……」

影山走出旅館，外頭春光明媚，一陣花雨從天而降，指甲般大小的粉色花瓣紛紛吻上他的臉頰，而後飄落在地。影山一時興起，遂拾起一片花瓣賞玩，他感覺像是在哪裡看過這種粉色的花朵，卻又說不出花的名字。

他搖搖頭，任由花瓣從手心散落，將注意力轉移到眼前優美的景色──這是他第一次見到這座城鎮的面貌。

城裡到處都是顏色或紅或橘的磚瓦所蓋成的斜坡屋頂，陶瓷磚砌成的外牆散發著樸實的味道，主要幹道上鋪滿了艷麗的花卉地毯，走在路上的人們臉上洋溢著愉快的笑容……和他想像中的「惡魔城」可是整整差了十萬八千里。

影山沿著平坦的大道走了一會，就發現自己儼然成為行人熱切關注的對象──他們多半沒有惡意，相反的，還以溫暖的笑容和他打招呼。從來沒有被人如此親切對待的影山一時無法適應，只得匆匆拉起斗篷連帽，將一頭異於常人的黑髮遮得緊實。他加快腳步，將那些人甩在身後，筆直地往廣場後方有著尖聳高塔的黑色教堂前進。山隻身走在路上，沿路被好幾個居民指認，他才猛然想起谷地昨天曾經說過，他和那位傳說中的勇者影山飛雄長得十分相似。影山拉起斗篷帽，將那一頭過於明顯的黑髮

「大哥哥，你來啦！」站在廣場中央的木兔一眼就從人群中認出影山，他興奮地揮著影山送他的箭矢吆喝。

「你好。」影山四處探看，沒見到赤葦的人影。

「嘿嘿嘿，你來得正好！我跟你說，這位就是我最崇拜的勇者大人──影山飛雄的雕像！怎麼樣，很帥氣吧！」

「這個是……」影山抬頭，臉上閃過一秒驚詫。

大概是昨天傍晚光線不足，又隔了一大段距離的緣故，影山如今才發現矗立在廣場上的雕像，竟然和自己長得一模一樣！

「是很帥氣沒錯，不過……」影山吞了吞口水，隨後注意力轉移到另一座雕像上，他指了指站在馬匹身後，頭上長著角，手裡撮著一把火焰的男人，說：「站在他旁邊的人，該不會就是你們說的惡魔及川吧？」

「是啊，他就是我們偉大的魔王，及川大人哦！」木兔一臉自豪地說著，不過下一秒話題又繞回他最愛的勇者大人：「不過比起魔法，我還是覺得拿著弓箭的影山大人更加帥氣！」

「魔王……及川……」影山喃喃說著對方的名字，語氣間摻雜著一股無以名狀的情愫。

就在這個時候，教堂的整點鐘聲響起，木兔一聽，不由得驚喊一聲。

「啊！不好了，宇內老師的紙話劇已經開始了，我們趕快過去吧！」他拉起影山的手，往數十公尺遠的教堂奔去。

兩個人冒冒失失地抵達教堂時，紙話劇表演早已開始。戲台前早已被觀眾擠得水洩不通，無論男女老幼，各個都坐在戲台前，專注地欣賞宇內的表演。

赤葦坐在前面第三排，旁邊還空著兩張板凳；他一伸手，木兔便手舞足蹈地跑了過去。身形高䠷的影山不好意思和其他孩子爭奪僅存不多的座位，婉拒赤葦的好意，站到最後一排，聆聽宇內說到一半的故事。

「少年離開城鎮以後，惡魔及川消極了一段時間，不僅不再過問城裡的事情，還到各地旅行，一、兩個月都無聲無息，讓群龍無首的居民傷透腦筋。有一天，及川大人總算回來了，被迫成為代理城主的岩泉還未開口稟報這段期間城裡發生什麼事，他就主動在城內興建各種設施，並為大家解決的各種疑難雜症。及川大人不但用魔法造出眾人從未見過的機械，還親自指導工匠們如何做出同樣的機器，於是才有了蒸汽機的出現。」

戲台上宇內抽出木箱裡精美的插畫，換成惡魔及川站在一旁指導匠人的圖畫後，接著往下說。

「一直以來都是默默無聞，被國家遺忘的邊陲之城，在短短不到半年的時間，搖身一變，成為全國、不，全大陸數一數二的先進城鎮，因此也成為鄰國國王想要併吞的目標──於是，在這之後我們的祖先經常遭到鄰國士兵的攻擊，但全被及川大人的魔法擊潰，逼得他們只好打退堂鼓，居民們才得以鬆口氣。」

宇內稍作停頓，繼續用抑揚頓挫的聲音說。

「可是誰也沒想到，鄰國國王仍舊對這塊土地不死心，甚至找來其他惡魔合作，並訂下契約，犧牲士兵的性命，換來不死不滅的喪屍軍隊捲土重來，炮火比以往還要猛烈；即便及川大人率領眾人使用魔法武器迎擊，仍是苦戰一個月，才將敵軍再次擊潰。」

他說到這裡，聲調急轉直下，氣勢磅礡的彩色圖畫毫無預警地被撤下，取而代之的，是氣氛沉重的黑白插畫。

「然而，大家還來不及沉浸在獲得勝利的喜悅，惡魔及川就因為耗盡魔力而倒下了。」

宇內一說完，影山明顯聽見觀眾倒抽一口氣的聲音。

過了數秒，惡魔倒下的畫像被黑壓壓的軍隊圖畫替換。

「就在所有人慌了手腳，匆匆為魔王及川舉辦葬禮的時候，喪屍大軍再次來襲，但是不懂得使用魔法的百姓終究不是對手，被對方打得節節敗退，我方也開始出現戰爭的犧牲者──」

宇內說話的音量陡然拔高。

「就在所有人都束手無策的時候──當年離開家鄉的少年影山飛雄回來了！在聽聞及川死亡的消息，以及居民面臨的困境以後，他火速召集認識的冒險家們，並善用惡魔及川教他的魔法，將襲擊城鎮的不死軍隊全部消滅，成為城鎮的英雄──戰爭就這麼結束了，人們再也不受任何人的打擾，繼續過著安樂的生活，而這段歷史則被傳為佳話，流傳至今。」

觀眾聽完後不停拍手叫好，各個情緒激昂。

唯獨影山沉著臉，一語不發的模樣在歡笑的人群之間顯得突兀，幸好斗篷蓋住他大半面貌，沒有人看到他的表情。他記不得宇內後來又說了什麼，只記得當他聽到魔王的噩耗後，心裡變得無限空虛。

紙話劇就在一片歡呼聲下落幕。

表演結束，孩子們有秩序地排著隊，等著宇內發糖。做為一個成年人，影山自然不會參與這種事，他站在戲台旁邊，看著隊伍中的木兔和其他小孩子炫耀手裡的箭矢，不禁莞爾一笑。

「宇內老師，我有問題！」一名女孩舉手提問。

宇內和善地摸著他的頭：「說吧，什麼事？」

「剛剛的故事裡，為什麼影山大人這麼晚才回來呀？要是他早一點回來的話，及川大人就不會死了。」提問的女孩胸前別了一枚惡魔角圖案的別針，大概是喜歡惡魔及川的孩子。

「是啊，為什麼呢……」宇內單手摸著下巴思考。

站在一旁的影山想也不想地回答：「因為他那時正在和惡龍戰鬥。」

「惡龍？是在天上飛，還會吃人的惡龍嗎？」女孩歪著頭，一臉天真地問。

被反問的影山一愣，自己也不知道方才為什麼會那麼脫口而出。他急忙向女孩道歉：「對、對不起，我只是隨口說說，你別放在心上……」

宇內別有深意地瞧他一眼，接著回答女孩先前的問題，算是幫影山打圓場。

「及川大人會死，這也是沒有辦法的事呢。你想想，他既不和惡魔打架，也不吃人，在魔力有限的情況下，能做到這樣已經很厲害了。即使這樣，魔王守護了大家的事實也不會改變哦。」他從口袋拿出一個法杖造型的糖果，遞到女孩面前：「來，給你。」

「嗯！謝謝宇內老師！」女孩接過糖，沒再探究，心滿意足地離開了。

「和惡龍戰鬥嗎……真是有趣的說法。」宇內揚起嘴角。

影山漲紅了臉，支支吾吾地說：「抱、抱歉，我只是剛好腦海閃過那樣的畫面才……」

宇內連忙中斷他的道歉：「不不不，我沒有指責你的意思。我只是想，也許就是因為影山青年經歷過外面世界的磨練，才會變得這麼強大也不一定呢。」他指了指教堂大門，臉上掛著淺笑：「你是外地人吧，要是對這個故事有興趣的話，不如進去看看吧，說不定會有意外的收穫哦？」

影山張口還想說些什麼，宇內一個轉身，又開始發起糖果給孩子們。

他撇撇嘴，獨自走進教堂一探究竟。

※「大川透」，日文發音同「及川徹」。


	5. 某個男子的記憶二：失格之夜

**某個男子的記憶二：失格之夜**

一趟刻意為之的旅行結束後，回到城裡的及川經常對著窗外發呆。

手裡的戒指被他反覆摩挲幾百回，看得岩泉忍不住仔細思考惡魔的皮膚會不會破皮這個問題。

「這陣子你跑去哪裡了，公文都堆成好幾座小山了。」岩泉問。

「我去見飛雄了。」及川維持望著窗外的姿勢，視線鎖定在遙遠的山丘。

岩泉那句「那不是很好嗎」還沒說出口，及川忽然沒由來地問他：「小岩，你覺得惡魔懂得愛人嗎？」

他說話的口吻很輕，像是討論天氣般的平淡，但岩泉卻從這幾個字之片語中感受到前所未有的沉重。

他蹙著眉，一時想不到該怎麼回答。

「飛雄那個笨蛋……惡魔怎麼會有愛呢。」及川沒頭沒腦地說著話，一抹寂寞自嘴角漫開。

找不到的，找不到讓惡魔懂得去愛人的方法。

這種事情，他從來就沒有聽說過。

岩泉一見到他那張笑臉，心裡就有說不上的難受。

「惡魔有沒有愛很重要嗎？你只要照著你的心意去做就好了。」他有話直說。

「我的……心意？」及川停止撫摸戒指，正臉轉向岩泉，神情間透著一股惆悵：「別說這麼不負責的話，小岩你根本不懂我的痛苦。」

岩泉反過頭來質問他：「不負責的話？你們惡魔不就是任意妄為的生物嗎？是啊，我是不懂你的痛苦，所以──」

「所以什麼？」

身為凡人的岩泉對惡魔算不上了解，只有一些粗淺的認識。不過，對相處十多年，性格執拗又不坦率的上司及川，他倒是瞭若指掌。

「所以，要是你不懂得愛人的方法，那就捨棄惡魔的身分，先試著從當個人類怎麼樣？」

「當個人類……嗎？」及川哽住呼吸，這種說法莫名地觸動他的心弦。

「話我就說到這裡了，剩下的你自己看著辦吧。」岩泉見他的眼神恢復以往的澄澈，轉身就要離開。

「等、等小岩，你不問我和飛雄發生什麼事嗎！」及川朝他背後一喊。

「沒那個必要，我只是來你房間看看你死了沒有。」岩泉翹起嘴角，說得輕快：「不過我忘了你是個『禍害』，看樣子應該是死不了。」

「喂，小岩！你這是對待城主大人說話的態度嗎！」

「反正這一次肯定也是你單方面和影山鬧彆扭，過幾天就好了。」岩泉自始至終都沒有回頭，他逕自把話說完，就直接步出及川的臥室。

「單方面在鬧彆扭嗎……」及川凝視著戒指內裡的刻字，心情複雜。

他就這麼一邊看著戒指，一邊思考了一整晚，最後得出結論。

他低頭親吻戒指，在朦朧的月光下，說出這一生唯一的誓言。

「雖然不知道惡魔到底有沒有愛……可是為了你，我會努力嘗試，飛雄。」


	6. 第四章：惡龍、公主與勇者

**第四章、惡龍、公主與勇者**

常波村外，影山和他在旅行中途認識的日向正進行著一場以包子為賭注的賽跑。

兩人的速度相當，最後是影山以一步之差獲得勝利。

「這次也是我贏了！」

「可、惡！下次一定是我贏！」

「願賭服輸，你去公佈欄看看有什麼委託吧，酬金越高越好。」

「這還用得著你說？可惡，我也好想吃包子啊！」

日向哀號一聲，認命地往村裡走。

喘著氣的影山站在原地，看著日向漸漸變小的背影，忍不住嘴角上揚。

影山離開故鄉，眨眼已經過了十個月。

這十個月裡，他去過紅髮旅人曾說過的音駒王國，雖然沒有找到會在夜晚變成吸血鬼的黑貓，卻結識一名像貓一般愛吃秋刀魚的黑髮男人；他也曾去過位於東方叫做稻荷崎的國家，但是那裡沒有狐妖，只有一望無際的金色稻海……影山走遍了半個大陸，不過那些地方都沒有他找尋的東西。

就在他心灰意冷，打算放棄探尋的時候，他在雪丘鎮遇見同樣喜愛冒險的日向。

兩人一開口說話便一拍即合，隔天他們就已經在前往烏野王國的路上。

正當影山陷入回憶之際，日向握著一張傳單，氣勢洶洶地朝他奔來。

「不、不得了了！天、天大的消息！」他喘得上氣不接下氣，話說得斷斷續續。

「發生什麼事了？」影山問。

「影山，你知道嗎？烏野王國的公主被惡龍抓走了！」

「惡龍？在哪裡？」一聽到惡龍兩個字，影山馬上從背後拿出長弓。

「你別這麼急嘛！傳聞惡龍藏身在三百公里遠的巴圖斯高地，就算是騎馬，最快也要三天的才到得了。」

「三天啊……那麼得買一點乾糧才行……」捉襟見肘的影山呢喃。

日向渾然沒發現影山眼裡的憂鬱，自顧自地感慨：「唉！你說，清水公主那麼漂亮，怎麼偏偏被惡龍抓走了呢。」

「就是覬覦公主的美色，惡龍才要把他抓走吧。」影山說得平淡。

日向右手握拳，輕擊左手的手心，露出了然於心的表情：「這也難怪啦，畢竟清水公主可是人見人愛的美麗女子，惡龍會愛上他一點也不奇怪。」

「……人見人愛？」影山的眉毛糾結了一下，問道：「那麼惡魔見了也會愛上他嗎？」

「哈啊？你這是什麼奇怪的問題啊？」日向剛開口，下一秒影山凌厲的眼刀就往他身上掃過來。他趕緊改口：「呃，大、概是吧，惡龍和惡魔不都長得差不多嗎。」

長得可差多了，影山暗想。不過話說回來，及川大人長得那麼漂亮，應該也會喜歡公主吧，這麼想的影山忽然垂下肩膀。

「啊，說到這個！」日向搖著手裡的傳單，雀躍地說：「聽說前天烏野國王下令，說只要誰能救回公主，不但可以和公主結婚，還能拿到一百萬金幣呢！怎麼樣影山，我們要不要也去試試？我不想每天只靠兩顆包子過活啊。」

回過神的影山生硬地點頭。「當然去。不過事先說好，一百萬金幣給你，公主給我。」

「哦，我是無所謂啦……欸，等等！你剛剛是不是說『公主給我』？天啊！我有沒有聽錯？影、山你居然……喜歡清水公主？」

「才不是呢！我只是……有件事情想要拜託他而已。」影山面無表情地說。

※※※

兩人在常波村和其他兩名冒險者臨時組成了一支討伐惡龍的隊伍。 

擅長使用單手劍、一心想成為頂尖劍士的日向翔陽；具有天生怪力卻不擅長打架，而是保護夥伴的青根高伸；被日向莫名其妙拉入隊伍，具備冷靜和智慧的魔法師研磨孤爪；既會使用魔法，也擅長弓道的影山飛雄──共計四名成員。

一行人跋山涉水，終於來到惡龍的棲息之地：地勢高低起伏不一，又過於破碎的巴圖斯高地，據說公主就被惡龍藏在高地的最深處。

黑色巨龍蜷縮在高地入口，警覺性高的牠遠遠就瞥見四名入侵者，遂站起身，不慌不忙地張開著尖銳的雙翼，持續振動的翅膀在地上刮起強勁的旋風，不一會惡龍便騰空飛起，往他們所在的位置襲去。

四個人被困在強風中動彈不得，要不是走在隊伍最前頭的青根用巨盾阻擋，恐怕他們早已被吹得不知去向。

「怎麼辦，牠一直在天空飛著，我們怎麼打得到牠啊？」日向勉為其難地在沙暴中睜開半隻眼睛，在狂風中呼喊。

「牠的樣子有點奇怪……」研磨一抬頭，就見到惡龍張開血盆大口，心裡冒出不祥的預感。

眼尖的影山發現一團火光聚集在黑龍的嘴邊，情急大喊：「牠要噴火了，所有人趕快散開！」

幾乎是在四人分頭逃跑的同時，熊熊烈焰從天而降，在乾枯的大地上紋上一條巨大的焦黑痕跡。未能得逞的惡龍在原地盤旋數秒，目光凶狠地緊盯著日向，朝著他俯衝而下。眼看日向就要被巨龍撞上，研磨奮力揮動法杖，一道綠色的電氣及時擊中黑龍粗壯的後腳，牠痛苦地摔落在地，日向得以逃過一劫。

「研磨！」日向轉頭，眼裡滿是死裡逃生的喜悅與感激。

「別鬆懈了呆子！快攻擊牠的後面的右腳！」影山朝他吶喊。

他一手拿著長弓，一手拿著由魔法凝聚而成的白色箭矢，如機器般準確而迅速地往巨龍的腳射擊。日向見狀，也跟著奮不顧身地揮動大劍，在巨龍粗糙堅硬的表皮砍進一條又一條的傷痕。

「這傢伙的皮膚還真是硬啊！」不停重複劈砍的日向嘟噥抱怨。

研磨在青根的保護下低聲吟唱咒語，緊握的法杖頂端凝聚著無數個細小的水氣，逐漸形成巨大的冰刃，在日向退開的瞬間拋出冰刃，將惡龍的後腳炸出一片冰花。

單方面被挨著打的巨龍怒吼一聲，原本收攏的翅膀再次躁動起來，牠擺動尾巴，強勁的風壓掃過，四個人被吹得東倒西歪，惡龍趁勢飛離地面在低空旋繞，似乎有意伺機行動。

一行人重整旗鼓，很快地再次聚集在一起。眼見惡龍又露出尖銳陰森的獠牙，這回眾人沒打算逃跑，而是決定主動迎擊──青根橫拿著和成人一樣高的盾牌，一動也不動地站著；研磨輕晃法杖，一道強而有力的風旋裹住影山和日向的腳踝，兩人助跑後用力蹬上青根手裡的巨盾一躍而上，動作俐落地跳到惡龍的背部。

影山將長弓收起，換上佩帶在腰間的長劍，和日向兩人由上而下地將惡龍的右翼劈成兩半。失去半邊翅膀的惡龍發出雷鳴般的咆哮，震得兩人雙雙摔落在地，青根眼明手快地將他們拽起，和研磨一起往後跑。

過了數秒，影山遲遲沒聽見惡龍的動靜，驚覺不對的他往後一望，惡龍正拖著受傷的後腳往反方向逃跑。

影山旋即從青根的粗壯的手臂裡掙脫。

「牠要逃走了！」他追了上去。

「都這個時候了，怎麼可能放過牠啊！」日向不甘示弱地跟了上去。

「……他們還真是充滿幹勁啊。」研磨無奈吐氣，和青根一同追在兩人身後。

惡龍拖著龐大沉重的身體往另一塊地勢較低的高地跳下，一行人好不容易追到高地盡頭，卻礙於巨大的距離與高度而無法靠近。

日向低頭一探，一股冷風從他的臉呼嘯而過，他忍不住打了個寒顫：「這個距離……這個高度……跳下去肯定會死掉吧。研磨，你有辦法嗎？」

研磨搖頭：「不行，距離太遠了，沒辦法把你們帶過去。不過……如果只是遠距離攻擊的話，那倒不是問題。」

影山二話不說地拉開弓弦，由魔法形成的箭矢散發著紅色的光芒，他緊盯著數十公尺遠的惡龍，果決地向其他人發號施令：「這裡就交給我和研磨，日向和青根去找公主吧。」

「嘁，也只能這麼辦了。」本來指望能親手屠龍的日向拉長了臉，不怎麼情願地和青根轉身離開。

「這次絕對不會讓你逃走了。」影山瞇起眼睛說。

他將箭頭對準惡龍的左眼，毫不留情地射擊，如火焰般的箭矢隨著研磨召喚出來的巨大隕石一同往惡龍的身體飛去。

轟隆一聲，惡龍所在之處全化成火光，什麼也不剩。

惡龍死了，四個人成功把公主救了出來，回到烏野王國。

※※※

「沒想到真的有人能打倒惡龍，把我的女兒救出來……真是太感激你們了！」烏野的國王菅原孝支一看到自己的寶貝女兒平安歸來，感動得熱淚盈眶。

「哪裡、哪裡，菅原國王您別這麼客氣。」日向慌張擺手，沒想到堂堂的一國之主竟然在大家面前流下眼淚。

「那麼依照約定，我將把我的女兒許配給你們其中一人，以及一百萬金幣。」菅原擦了擦殘留在眼角的淚水，視線一一掃過四人，漾起光亮的笑容：「說吧，是哪位勇者想迎娶我的女兒？」

日向、研磨還有青根三個人的目光不約而同地轉向影山。

「是你想娶我女兒嗎？」菅原仔細打量起影山：「我看看……臉是長得不錯，就是看起來兇了點……」

清水輕輕拉住菅原的衣角，神情嚴肅：「父皇，這種事情我從來沒聽說過。更何況，我現在根本沒有打算結婚。」

「那麼現在不就聽到了嗎？潔子，再怎麼說，他們都是賭上性命和惡龍搏鬥，費盡千辛萬苦把你救回來的人，以身相許一點也不為過。還是說……這四個人裡，沒有一個是你喜歡的類型嗎？」

「不……我當然很感激他們救了我，但是……」

就在這個時候，影山打斷了父女倆的談話。

「抱歉，我沒有打算和清水公主結婚。」

菅原國王瞠大眼睛，眼裡充滿不可置信：「你說什麼？你不想和我女兒結婚？」

「是的。」影山點頭：「不過，我想請清水公主教會我『人見人愛』的魔法。」

聞言的清水和菅原面面相覷。

人見人愛的魔法？這世界上哪有這種東西？

影山舔了舔乾澀的唇，解釋道：「我曾經在梟谷王國聽過一則傳言，那裡的人們說，烏野王國的清水公主有讓人一見傾心的魔法，凡是見過公主的人們，無不愛上您美麗的外表與純潔的心。所以我才想……」影山猶豫一會，緊緊抓著自己的手臂，說：「也不用到『人見人愛』的地步，只要讓『那個人』愛上我就好了。」

清水見他說得一臉認真，不忍心戳破他的期待，一時之間不知道該說什麼才好。

菅原不禁在心裡長嘆一聲，心疼起眼前單純的青年。

只是再怎麼心疼，他也不可能為對方實現不可能的願望。

「你說你叫做影山對吧？關於這件事，恕我無法答應你。」菅原柔聲拒絕。

「可是您明明──」影山握緊拳頭，圓潤的指甲用力得幾乎要嵌進柔軟的掌心：「難道除了和公主結婚，就不能提出其他的請求嗎？」他話一說完，腦袋裡驀地浮出清水和及川結婚的畫面。

「不是不願意，而是……」清水擋在菅原和影山兩人的中間，他瞅著影山，臉不紅氣不喘地說著謊言：「這是我第一次把魔法傳授他人，可以讓我想一下嗎？」

他說得柔和委婉，影山拳頭一鬆，沒再說話。

菅原接獲清水使的眼色，只得乖乖配合道：「時候也不早了，今晚就留在王宮過夜吧。你們四個人一路從高地趕回來，肯定累壞了吧。就讓烏野王國食材用得最豪放的御廚西谷夕，為你們準備最豐盛的料理吧！」

「真的嗎！太好了，我都快餓死了！」日向第一個拍手叫好。

「那就恭敬不如從命了。」研磨說。

「我……」影山正要開口，就被一旁的清水牽住手。

「影山大人，用完晚餐後，我們好好聊聊吧？」清水說。

在外奔波一整天的影山匆匆洗了澡，又在晚餐期間被日向纏著問自己的心上人，好不容易順利抽身了，卻又在王城裡迷路繞了一大圈。等到他抵達庭院和清水會面時，又大又圓的月亮早已升起，高掛在晶燦的星空中。在月光照射下，影山遠遠就看見清水穿著一身水藍色的連身裙，站在大樹下等待。

「抱歉，我來晚了。」影山說。

面帶微笑的清水微微搖頭：「沒關係。」他斂起笑容，開門見山地問：「你說你想要我教你『人見人愛』的魔法……是因為你有喜歡的人吧？可以和我說說原因嗎？」

影山盯著地面，忸怩半晌才慢慢開口：「我……我有一個喜歡的人，但是……他好像不喜歡我。」

「你怎麼知道他不喜歡你？你和他告白過了？」稍早之前，清水就已經知道此刻與自己談話的青年純真得對愛情一無所知，忍不住放柔了聲音。

「告白？」影山抿唇，自嘲般地低笑一聲：「沒有，我不敢問他。應該說……我很害怕。」

「害怕什麼？」清水皺眉。

影山雙手握拳，過了一秒又鬆開。他說：「那個人……是個惡魔。在我五歲的時候救了我，還把我扶養長大……這十幾年來，我一直以為自己是把他當成父親或是兄長來看待，可是……不知不覺中，我發現自己愛上他了。」

影山做了一個深呼吸，用著有些顫抖的聲音往下說。「我很害怕，害怕這樣的自己太不正常，也害怕被他拒絕……所以我逃走了。」

害怕……愛上不該愛的人嗎──沉默不語的清水從他的字句語間嚐到苦澀。

影山自顧自地說下去。

「人們說，惡魔沒有心，也沒有愛。所以即使我向及川大人告白也是無濟於事，他根本就不會愛上我。只是……只是我想，既然這個世界這麼大，一定會有讓惡魔懂得愛的方法，所以，所以……」

「所以你才想要我教你愛上人的方法？」

「是的。」影山屏住呼吸，眼睛眨也不眨地望著清水。

「對不起，影山君。」清水垂下視線，盡可能地用最溫和的語氣說出令人遺憾的事實：「這世界上沒有這樣的魔法……真的非常抱歉，我幫不了你這個忙。」

「是嗎……」影山咬著唇，低頭自言自語：「果然，在永生樹開不了花的時候，我就應該要放棄了嗎……」

清水猛然抬頭：「永生樹？你說的該不會是……」

「你知道永生樹？」影山驚呼。

清水思量片刻，指著身後的大樹說：「這棵樹，就是永生樹。」

影山仰頭，這才注意到頭上約莫四公尺高的大樹，樹枝上開滿粉色的小小花朵。他攤開手心，接起數枚隨風飄落的花瓣。

「這、這就是……永生樹的花？」他看著手裡的花瓣發愣。

「嗯。這棵永生樹是我小的時候，祖父為了我而種下的。」清水修長的手指掠過永生樹的樹幹表皮，凝視的目光帶著懷念，輕聲說起童年的往事。

「那一年，我剛滿三歲，疼愛我的祖父生了一場怪病，縱使召集全國各地的醫生為他醫治，卻個個都束手無策，大家只能看著祖父漸漸衰弱，一步步走向死亡。祖父知道自己的時間不多，但仍不放棄任何一絲希望，到處打探活下來的方法。有一天，他從一名旅行者的手中得到永生樹的種子。那個旅行者告訴他，只要種下種子，祖父就能以另一種形式活下來，陪在我身邊。」

影山怔然。

「祖父在播下種子後，沒幾天就因病過世了。不過，種子卻在他死後的隔一天發出新芽，變得如此高大，實在是很不可思議──」清水拉長尾音，語帶寂寞地說：「真的就如同那名旅人所說的，祖父將以永生樹的姿態永遠陪伴在我身邊。」

「……那不是很好嗎，你的祖父真的很愛你。」影山擠出笑容回答，但一想到及川栽種的種子卻什麼變化也沒有，不禁鼻頭一酸。

「是啊。」清水柔聲附和，但他說的下一句話卻讓影山摸不著頭緒。

「不過，有一段漫長的時間裡，我卻非常憎恨那名旅人。」他的聲調裡沒有半點起伏，沒有半點情緒，彷彿此時討論的話題與他無關。

清水停頓數秒，繼續說：「長大以後，每當我回想起這段往事，總是會想，祖父是不是自從種下永生樹的那一瞬間開始，就失去了求生的意志呢？也許……他明明還有更多的時間可以和我好好道別。」

清水輕嘆一聲，將視線轉回影山身上。

「影山君，你真的認為，那名惡魔對你沒有任何感情嗎？」

「我……」影山張著嘴，卻發不出任何聲音。

無論是對方開心的，生氣的，得意的，嚴厲的，溫柔的，孩子氣的，老成的，驚訝的，擔心的各種表情，都一一從記憶之海的深處浮出水面，一層又一層地往上堆疊，最後變成白色的泡沫消失不見。唯一停留在記憶裡的，只剩下離別時及川那張有些憂鬱，又有些寂寞的臉。

──他終於意識到自己錯過了什麼，卻又不敢相信。

「怎、麼可能……及川大人對我……」從內心不停湧上的自責、懊悔、震驚、喜悅……種種情緒交織成巨大的浪潮，幾乎要將影山淹沒。

過了許久，影山才找回自己的聲音。

「是、我傷害了及川大人……我……沒有臉回去見他。」他顫著聲說，漂亮的眼眸染上一層水霧。

從對方的反應得出一切的清水給了影山一個擁抱。「如果他真的愛你，無論何時，都是歡迎你回去的。」

記得早點回家。

──那是及川最後對他說的話。

可是那個時候的自己，並沒有把這句話放在心上。

恍惚間想起這句話的影山眨了眨眼睛，越是不想讓眼眶裡的淚水滾落，淚水越是不受控制地湧出，最後放棄抵抗似地放聲大哭。他足足哭了一刻鐘，才勉強止住淚水。

「我……我想回家。我必須回去見他。」這是影山停止哭泣後說的第一句話。

恢復冷靜的他眼裡再也沒有一絲茫然，他下定決心，明天一早就要回去他的故鄉，回到魔王及川的身邊。只是他仍有不明白的地方不得不向清水問個明白──他頂著一雙紅腫的眼睛問。

「如果及川大人是愛著我的，為什麼永生樹並沒有開花呢？這不是很矛盾嗎？」

「但是，不會開花的永生樹，未必是一件壞事呢。不如說，還有時間好好珍惜對方。」

「還有時間好好珍惜對方？」影山歪著頭問。

「是啊，因為永生花是……」清水仰望眼前的永生樹，發出深沉的嘆息。

「以鮮血做為契約，以愛為水分灌溉，以生命為養分滋養……直到訂下契約之人死亡，不老不死的永生樹便會成長茁壯，開出粉色的花朵。而那些花朵最終將如同逝去的生命般，在風中散落──」


	7. 某個男子的記憶三：花凋落的世界

**某個男子的記憶三：花凋落的世界**

金田一勇太郎，是城裡唯一的園藝師。

有一天，他受魔王及川之託，為了就近照顧一顆不會發芽的種子而從此住在城後的山丘上。

儘管金田一猜不透魔王的心思，卻仍是每天盡忠職守地觀察種子的變化。他更是下定決心，要是種子有什麼狀況，他就會立即下山，走三公里遠的山路和及川稟報。可惜的是，一年過去了，埋在地底的種子依舊沒有任何動靜；金田一忍不住懷疑，自己過去是不是得罪了魔王，才被叫來這偏僻的山丘上生活當作懲罰。

某天晚上，黃橙色的滿月高懸在天空，繁星陪襯，是個極為美麗的夜晚。

金田一一如往常，站在做了記號的立牌旁，在《種子觀察日記》寫下「和昨天一樣，沒有動靜」的紀錄。徐徐的夜風吹過，舒服得讓他打了哈欠，睡意濃厚的金田一正打算返回屋裡睡覺時，忽然察覺本該是空無一物的泥地，竟然冒出了新生的幼苗，並以肉眼可見的速度向上攀升成長。

他用力地拍了拍雙頰，確認自己不是在作夢──他錯愕地張著嘴，看著剛破土的嫩芽在短短不到一分鐘的時間內驟然變成壯齡木，樹幹越長越粗，越長越高，上頭的枝葉也越來越茂密，逐漸開出粉色的五瓣花朵。

「這、這是怎麼回事啊……」跌坐在地的金田一支支吾吾地說著，他倏地想起魔王的交代，慌慌張張地站了起來，腳步踉蹌地往山下拔腿狂奔。他帶著雀躍的心情趕到魔王居住的城堡，無視守在房門兩側臉色蒼白的人群，推開大門，想也不想地朝裡頭大喊。

「及川大人！山、丘上的種子……」金田一氣喘如牛地說著：「已經變成一棵大樹，而且還──」

他話說到一半，才意識到站在魔王床邊的一向嚴肅的岩泉臉上佈滿淚痕，而他崇拜的魔王奄奄一息地躺在床上，身體漸漸變得透明。

聞聲的及川費力地睜開眼，臉上掛著疲倦的微笑。

「還開了花，是嗎？」他側頭望向窗外，幾片粉嫩的花辦從外頭飄落在他褐色的髮絲上。

「沒、沒錯！所以……及川大人你一定要親眼去山丘看看！」金田一說得斷斷續續，斗大的汗珠從鬢角滑落，無能為力的他只能眼睜睜看對方的身體正不斷地化作光點消失。

及川滿足地閉上眼睛，微啟的唇無聲地朝著窗外的遠方說。

這樣一來，我也是個有愛的人了，飛雄。

我愛你。


	8. 第五章、傳說以後

**第五章、傳說以後**

夜深了。

花瓣紛飛的永生樹下，只剩下影山孤單的身影。

顫抖的手指滑過項鍊，這次影山沒有任何迷惘，緩慢輕柔地打開緊閉的相框。

大約一吋大的相框裡頭一片漆黑，影山從中感受不到任何魔法的流動，嘗試幾次對話都無人回應。

是不是太久沒有使用，所以故障了？影山擰著眉想。

幾乎就在影山這麼想的同時，毫無動靜的相框發出微弱的光芒，以相框為中心化作細小的光點往鍊子兩頭逐漸消散，最後徹底消失不見。

影山從來沒有遇過這樣的情況，他脊背一涼，以最快的速度回到國王為他們準備的豪華客房，迅速收拾行囊。

「影山，這麼晚了你要去哪裡？」睡到一半被吵醒的日向從床上坐起，揉著眼睛問。

「我要回家了。」他答得倉促。

日向一臉茫然：「哈……啊？回家？都這麼晚了，明天早上再……」

「獎賞我不要了，你們自己分吧。」打包好行李的影山扔下這句話後扭頭就走。

終於清醒過來的日向從床上跳起，朝著影山的背影大喊：「喂，影山！你是怎麼回事啊！」

影山對於他的呼喊置若罔聞，他一個勁地往外走，最後消失在日向的視線盡頭。

「那傢伙到底發生什麼事了啊……」日向抓了抓頭，越想越不對勁，索性把睡著的研磨和青根叫了起來。

影山隻身踏上歸途，在無盡的夜裡騎著馬兒奔馳，穿過茂密的森林，越過高山與溪流，終於在拂曉時分回到他熟悉的土地。當他經過最後一哩蜿蜒的山路，在充滿朝氣的紅色太陽從地平線躍起的那一刻，映入眼簾的，是插在城牆高處的憑弔亡者的黑旗。

──與漫天飛舞的粉色花瓣。

※※※

影山走進教堂，一股複雜的氣味迎面撲來，他閉起眼睛，用力嗅了嗅，淡淡的霉味之間參雜著一股濃郁甘甜的樹脂香氣，讓人感到心靈平靜。

教堂規模不大，卻十分精緻典雅。影山一眼就被教堂中央由許多幾何圖形拼湊而成的星芒狀的穹頂給吸引，他順著穹頂兩側延伸的方向望去，就能看到被裝飾在石牆高處上的玫瑰窗花，透過光線折射出七彩絢麗的圖樣，散發著莊嚴神聖的氣息。影山收束視線，轉而注視距離自己數公尺遠的祈禱長椅，以及位於教堂盡頭，刻有惡魔及川雕像的祭壇浮雕。

教堂裡寂靜無聲，除了影山，沒有其他人。

他沿著右廊的石牆緩慢前進，視線停留在每一幅透過細膩的筆觸，而流傳下來的古老壁畫──被畫得栩栩如生的壁畫內容正是先前谷地和宇內說的故事。

影山在教堂裡繞了大半圈，從入口的右側迴廊走到內殿的祭壇，所見到的藝術品記載的都是他已知的故事內容，不免感到有些失落。他不抱一絲希望地拐進左廊，一道擋在左側耳堂的老舊的鐵欄成功引起他的注意。

明明同樣都是祈禱室，為什麼只有左邊的耳堂被封起來了？

影山湊近一看，發覺黑色鐵欄上的鎖頭還插著鑰匙。他東張西望了一會，確認教堂裡只有他一個人，才轉動鑰匙，躡手躡腳地走進耳堂。

寬敞的耳堂裡，只擺放了一具棺材。

那是由白色水晶玻璃所製成的棺材，外層的棺槨上鑲滿各式各樣的璀璨寶石，光滑平整的水晶表面上刻著精細華麗的紋飾，一看就知道被安葬在這具棺木的屍體身分高貴。影山不由得地想，這應該是安葬魔王及川的棺材。

──可是為什麼是放在祈禱室，而不是祭壇呢？

影山無論如何也想不明白。

他一邊猜想，一邊仔細察看眼前做工精緻的棺木，卻無意間發現鑲嵌在棺木正中央的藍色寶石的色澤，比起其他寶石還要黯淡。察覺有異的影山忍不住伸手去碰，約莫五公分大的寶石忽然往下一沉，隱藏在機關裡的暗格就這麼被暴露了出來。

──兩枚因氧化而顯得暗黃的戒指毫無預警地躍入影山的視線。

影山呼吸一窒。

他小心翼翼地將兩枚戒指取出，不一會就注意到兩枚戒指的內側，被刻上了兩個人的名字──影山飛雄與及川徹。

他靜靜地凝視著那對戒指許久，直到教堂的鐘聲響起，他才將戒指放回原處，走出教堂。

影山一走出教堂，宇內便湊了上去。

「怎麼樣，有收穫嗎？」剛發完糖給孩子們的宇內說。

「嗯……教堂很漂亮。」影山實話實說。

只見宇內雙手環胸，以宏亮的聲音說：「那當然啦，這座教堂可是當年知名的建築工匠矢巾先生特別為及川大人所設計的，要是蓋得不夠好，我們可是會愧對及川大人一輩子的哦？那麼除此之外呢，還有呢？」

「還有……我有個疑問。為什麼左廊的耳堂被封起來了？」

影山說。

「你進去耳堂了？」宇內睜大眼睛，問得飛快。

影山不動聲色地把眼睛挪向一旁，淡淡道：「……沒有。」

「呼，那就好。那個左邊耳堂啊，原本是影山大人專屬的祈禱室，不過後來影山大人去世以後，裡頭就只剩下居民特地為他建造的水晶棺。後人為了表示對影山大人的尊敬，不讓他被人打擾，就把左側耳堂封起來，那裡一直以來都是禁止進入的。」

影山聽得心裡一驚，他沒想到棺木的主人竟然不是及川。

那麼，及川的遺體又被放去哪裡了？還有，紀念惡魔及川的教堂裡，為什麼會放著影山的棺木？接二連三的疑點讓影山變得更加在意起來，但他又拿不定主意是否要向眼前的宇內打探更多消息。

影山轉念一想，開口問道：「那麼那位影山大人……戰爭之後，他過得怎麼樣了？」

「唉，說到這個啊……」宇內抿著唇，語重心長地說：「不是所有的故事都有著幸福美滿的結局，影山大人也不例外……接下來的故事可能不怎麼有趣，即使這樣你也想知道嗎？」

影山點頭，宇內便說起影山飛雄戰後的人生。

「戰爭結束後，影山大人沒多久就生了一場大病，不管請來多少醫生為他治病，病情都沒有起色。直到烏野王國的清水公主為他送來魔法製成的藥物，他的身體才慢慢好轉。不過也是從這個時候開始，影山大人的性格就變得更加孤僻了。」

「孤僻？」影山瞇起眼睛問。

「是啊。他先是找上城裡的園藝師金田一，出了十萬金幣的高價買下他蓋在山丘上的木屋，後來又放棄繼承惡魔及川留給他的城主位置，就這麼一個人住在偏僻的山丘上生活，也不怎麼和人來往。不過每當城鎮周圍出現侵略者的時候，他都會挺身而出，和居民聯手擊退敵人，然後又一個人默默回到山丘上，這也是夠奇怪的了。」

「一直都是……一個人生活嗎？」影山低喃。

「是啊。根據當時的人轉述，唯一會和影山大人主動打交道的，只有金工師傅的女兒。不過兩人過去沒有什麼交集，也不知道為什麼會在影山大人回城後的那一年感情變得特別要好。」

宇內舔了舔嘴唇，繼續說：「有一天，影山大人從居民的口中得知，他們想要為死去的魔王興建一座教堂，他不但爽快地捐出所有的財產，而且還在教堂興建的期間，每天幫忙搬運建材，甚至索性在未完工的教堂裡搭起簡陋的棚子，不分晝夜地工作。直到教堂竣工，他才又回到山丘上，恢復獨居的生活。」

影山安靜聽著，心中五味雜陳。

「唉！那座山丘除了一棵大樹以外什麼也沒有，真不懂為什麼影山大人會選在那裡孤獨地度過大半輩子。明明有那麼多女孩子想和他結婚，對方家長也主動上門提親了，影山大人卻老是以『有喜歡的人』做為拒絕……和金工師傅的女兒也老早就嫁人了，大家也從來沒看過他和哪個女孩子來往……」

宇內一邊嘆氣，一邊搖頭：「你說，這個人是不是傻？童話故事的結局裡，勇者不是有公主相伴，就是有數不盡的榮華富貴，可是影山大人只有一棵會在春天開花的樹陪著他。」

「也許他不是傻，而真的有喜歡的人也不一定。」影山低聲說。

他驀然想起暗格裡的兩枚戒指，加上宇內方才說的話──影山更加篤定那名與自己同名同姓的影山飛雄，對惡魔及川懷抱的是什麼樣的感情。

「唉，也許吧。總之，影山大人就在山丘住了數十年，在過完七十歲生日的隔年的春天去世了。」

「去世……他是怎麼死的？」影山一愣。

「影山大人自從邁入老年以後，身體就一直不是很好，大家猜測可能是年輕時的那場重病好得不完全，才會變成這樣……」宇內頓了頓，說：「畢竟是靠魔法藥物才控制住的怪病，也不曉得藥物會不會有什麼副作用，這部份我們實在不得而知……啊！」他想到什麼似地大叫一聲：「說起來，影山大人過世的那幾天，有幾件不可思議的事情發生了。」

影山聚精會神地往下聽。

「那一天，正好是死去的魔王及川來到這個城鎮後的第六十五年，也是大家為他舉辦慶典的日子。」

「身體一向虛弱的影山，不知怎地那天狀況特別好，他難得下山進城，把所有人都嚇了一跳。他不僅去了教堂禱告，還沿著城牆散步走了一圈，甚至有人看到他在河畔和一名外地的旅行者開心聊天，一點也不是久病之人會有的表情。於是就有人猜想，影山大人是不是被施了什麼魔法，否則一個七十歲的病人怎麼可能一整天在城裡活潑亂跳的。」

「可惜，他們都猜錯了。就在慶典過後的隔天早上，長期在外地出差的木下先生，在回家的途中，在山丘的大樹下發現影山大人的屍體，以及放在家裡一封寫好的遺書──很詭異吧，感覺就像是他已經知道自己的生命要結束了一樣──你、你怎麼哭了？」

「我、我也不知道……」影山粗魯地抹去不停掉落的淚珠。

「手帕、手帕……」宇內匆匆忙忙地從背包裡翻出乾淨的手帕遞給他，又不禁多看了他一眼，柔聲道：「你還好嗎？我剛剛是不是說了什麼不該說的話？」

「沒有……只是忽然想起以前的事情。」影山吸了吸鼻子，語帶哽咽。

事到如今，影山終於知道為什麼打從一開始，自己會如此在意這個故事的原因了。

──這些既不是故事，也不是傳說，而是屬於他遙遠回憶的一部份。

兩人沉默半晌，宇內忽然低聲說起話來，也不知道是說給自己還是說給影山聽的。

「關於影山大人的死……還有這麼一段軼聞，可是我也記不得是誰說的了。據說當時有一名老奶奶，在聽聞影山大人的死訊後，和丈夫一起上山弔祭。回城以後，那名老奶奶說，山丘上的大樹比他前天看到的還要高大好幾倍。但是那棵樹怎麼可能在兩天之內長得那麼高大？應該是他眼花看錯了。更何況那座山丘一般人幾乎不會經過，也根本不會注意到這一點……」

停止啜泣的影山將目光轉向遠方，僅憑肉眼就能見到一棵蕈狀的參天大樹矗立在平緩的山丘上。

「總、總算找到你了！」谷地的聲音突然從兩人身後傳來。

「谷地小姐？」影山回頭，看著谷地奔跑的身姿，想起稍早自己離開旅館時和谷地說的話。

喘息未定的谷地彎著腰停在影山面前，斷斷續續地說：「那、那個救了你的旅行者……他剛剛……往山丘的方向，離開了。」他咬著唇說：「抱歉，因為不知道你的名字，所以要請人幫忙通知你也有點困難……不過我想，你現在趕過去的話，應該還來得及。」

「謝謝你特地跑來告訴我，我這就馬上過去。」

「別客氣。」谷地挺直身子，臉上掛著明亮的笑容：「那麼，現在可以告訴我你的名字嗎？」

影山面帶微笑，平靜道：「我叫做影山飛雄。」

谷地忍不住倒退了一小步，身體僵在原地動彈不得。

「非常謝謝你，谷地小姐。」影山再次向他道謝，隨後頭也不回地往山丘跑。

一旁的宇內嚇了一跳：「影山飛雄？這也太巧了吧……」

「是啊，真的很巧……我到剛剛才知道，原來那個人也──」

「那個人也？你在說什麼谷……喂、谷地……你怎麼也哭了啊？」

谷地一邊笑著，一邊擦去淚水，望著影山奔跑的背影說：「我、也不知道……就是替他們感到高興。」


	9. 某個男子的記憶四：誓約之戒

**某個男子的記憶四：誓約之戒**

戰火就在影山回到故鄉的那天晚上結束了。

他拖著疲累不堪的身體回到城裡沒多久，岩泉就找上了他。

「這個戒指，你收著吧，影山。」滿臉憔悴的岩泉將一枚銀色的戒指遞給他。

影山失神地瞅著那枚由他親手送給及川的戒指，遲遲沒有收下。

岩泉見他臉上血色全失，心裡也不好受，但如今除了物歸原主以外，他不知道還有什麼更好的辦法來處置這枚戒指。

「這是及川唯一留下來的……」岩泉說不出「遺物」兩個字，但也足夠讓影山明白他的意思。他咬牙，一口氣把話全都說了出來：「除此之外……甚至就連屍體，及川什麼也沒有留下。」

岩泉足足等了一分鐘，低著頭的影山才緩緩接過戒指。

「……這個戒指，是我送給他的。如今他不在了，就算我留著也沒有意義。」影山低聲開口，不一會淚珠便一顆顆地落下，聲音逐漸變得支離破碎：「我……我又回到一個人了……」

自從疼愛他的祖父和姊姊相繼過世後，影山曾經天真地以為自己不會再為誰哭泣流淚了──他最喜歡的那個「人」，永遠不會有讓自己為他離去而流淚的那一天──可是短短不到一天的時間，他就為了及川哭了兩次。

聽到他的哽咽，岩泉不禁出聲安慰：「你還有我們在，影山。」

影山沒有回答他，只是逕自哭泣。

岩泉靜靜地站在一旁，第一次對自己的無可奈何感到生氣。

就在昨天深夜，他只能站在一旁看著及川的軀體消失，要是現在放任眼前的孩子一步步回到失去摯愛的深淵，那他岩泉一怎麼對得起及川臨終前的託付──岩泉握緊拳頭，全身止不住地發抖。

「影山，你知道及川為什麼不用剩下的魔力逃走，而是寧可犧牲自己，也要守住這座城？」岩泉把雙手搭在影山的肩膀用力搖晃，大聲對他說：「他不是因為這裡的居民，而是為了你啊！」

淚流滿面的影山抬頭，眼神迷濛地看著他：「為、了我……？」

岩泉縮緊下巴點頭，深吸一口氣，一字不漏地轉述及川的遺言。

「雖然不知道是哪一年，哪一天，但是……飛雄一定會回來的，他答應過我會早點回來的。所以……至少在最後，我得為他留下這個家才行。」

影山不禁失聲痛哭。

※※※

如果說，及川藉由永生樹延續了對他的愛，那麼自己呢？

大病初癒的影山坐在永生樹下，一向不太好使的腦袋突然靈光一閃，便興沖沖地往山下跑。

他在經過山腳時被正要上山的青年矢巾攔了下來。

矢巾怯怯地朝他喊了一聲城主好，噘起嘴的影山只覺得莫名其妙，他正想糾正對方自己才不是什麼城主，誰知矢巾搶先一步，從懷裡拿出厚厚一疊的設計圖，問他是否同意在城裡蓋一座紀念及川的教堂。影山先是一怔，而後瀏覽起那份畫得密密麻麻的草稿，恍然大悟地想，原來還有這種方法可以傳達對及川的想念。

大概是影山的表情太過嚴肅，擔心被拒絕的矢巾又小聲補了一句「教堂裡會為您設置專屬的祈禱室」，滿腦子只想趕快下山實現「延續計畫」的影山胡亂點頭，直到他望著矢巾抱著設計圖手舞足蹈地離開，才想起自己似乎有話忘了和矢巾說。

他抓抓頭，心想應該不是什麼重要的事，便加快腳步往城裡前進。

影山來到金工鋪，他拿出戒指，還來不及向對方表明想再做一個一模一樣的戒指，就被眼尖的谷地師傅念了一句「看吧，之前就告訴過你，結婚戒指要做一對，不能只做一個。」

影山摸摸鼻子，沒有反駁。

然而不湊巧的是，谷地先生正趕著到伊達工王國採購金屬原料，無法指導影山製作婚戒，便喚來同樣是金工師的女兒協助影山。兩人前後搗鼓三個多小時才總算大功告成。

「真沒想到影山大人要結婚了啊……他是什麼樣的人呢？」渾然不知自己從父親口中得到錯誤的消息，谷地一邊向影山提問，一邊將戒指放入機器裡做最後的加工動作。

影山將錯就錯地回答：「嗯……是個長得很漂亮，個性彆扭又可愛，但其實是個很溫柔的人。」

「哇，聽起來是個很棒的人呢，真是太好了。」谷地從他輕快的語氣中聽出滿滿的愛意，忍不住彎起眼角，衷心為他感到高興。

影山微笑：「嗯，是啊。」

「好啦，戒指已經完成了，唔，我看看──咦！這、個名字……」谷地無意間瞥見影山刻在指環內側的文字，雙手僵硬地把戒指交還影山。

他一臉欲言又止：「影山大人、你……」

影山接過那枚刻有「及川徹」名字的銀色戒指，將它戴在左手的無名指上。

谷地永遠忘不了影山親吻那枚戒指時，露出那既美麗又哀傷的幸福表情。

「不管是這輩子還是下輩子，或是下下輩子，我只想和他在一起。」


	10. 第六章：花綻放的世界

**第六章：花綻放的世界**

季節幾度更迭，眨眼之間又來到永生花綻放的季節。

在如此特別的日子，影山比以往還要早起。

他從夢中醒來，動了動手指，從床上坐起，發現自己遲鈍已久的身體在一夜過後變得輕盈非常，動作也變得靈活多了，以為自己又回到風華正茂的時期。他望向窗外，即使過了數十年，依舊充滿生命力的永生樹正下著浪漫的粉色花雨，淡淡的花香隨著微風迎面撲來──那一瞬間，難得感到神清氣爽的影山忽然有了某種預感。

他起身梳洗，著裝整齊，簡單用過早餐就走出屋外。他站在永生樹下俯瞰，一眼就能見到遠方城牆上，飄揚著弔念及川的黑旗。他莞爾一笑，左手輕撫著樹幹上的粗糙紋路，無名指上的戒指在陽光下熠熠生輝。

「我們走吧，大家可是都在等著你呢。」影山柔聲對著眼前的永生樹說。

花開得茂盛的永生樹在風中發出沙沙的聲音。

今天是魔王及川來到惡魔城的第六十五週年的紀念日。

※※※

影山一走進城裡，就被一名頭戴著惡魔角的男孩攔住去路，有眼不識泰山的孩子哪裡知道眼前的老爺爺正是過去擊敗喪屍大軍的英雄，男孩手裡拿著做工粗糙的木頭魔杖，毫不客氣地指向影山，說出坊間故事的惡魔台詞。影山彎起嘴角，伸手在對方高舉的魔杖頂端點了一下，魔杖立刻被一團藍色的光火包覆，男孩先是一愣，隨後獻寶似地往後跑，站在後方的孩子們看得驚呼連連。

「你看，我的魔杖會發光！」

「好厲害！」

「是魔法！」

影山不以為意地笑了笑，趁著孩子們不注意的時候繼續往教堂前進。長達半年沒有進城的他帶著好奇的眼神觀察四周，到處都是新興的建築物，和逐漸增多的陌生面孔，他不禁感慨歲月流逝得如此之快。

然而這裡還是有始終如一、未曾改變過的人事物存在著──他停下腳步，仰望著眼前的黑色教堂，想到了及川。

突如其來的熟悉聲音打斷他的思緒，影山回頭一看，是谷地。

「天啊……影山？你居然來了？」谷地驚呼一聲。

「……好久不見了，谷地。」影山說。

「你的身體還好嗎？我們都以為你……」谷地說得吞吞吐吐：「還以為你撐不住了呢，畢竟你連後事都交代好了……」他皺了皺眉：「你一個人走真的沒問題嗎？」

「抱歉，讓你們擔心了。」影山連忙安慰，又說：「我今天狀況很好，不需要其他人幫忙。」

「好吧，那你自己多小心一點。」谷地叮嚀完，不禁自嘲道：「我也和你一樣，老了以後行動就大不如從前了呢。中午再來我家吃飯吧，晚點見。」

影山點頭說好，看著同樣年邁的谷地緩慢地走到教堂，在門口等待多時的丈夫帶著微笑親吻著谷地的臉頰，看上去十分幸福。

他忍不住跟著彎起嘴角。

他想，自己已經是垂死之人，什麼時候離開也不意外。

只是對這個及川留給他的世界還存有一點眷戀──至少在今天，趁著他還能行動自如的這一天，好好記住他所珍惜的一切。

影山推開教堂大門，教堂裡有不少或老或少的居民坐在禮拜堂的長椅上祈禱。他注視了一會，轉身沿著左廊走，來到只屬於他的祈禱室。

在建蓋教堂初期時，矢巾曾告訴他，可以在這裡擺放任何他用來想念及川的物品，可是任憑影山想得再久，最後還是什麼也沒放。

──如今，卻多了一只極為華奢的水晶棺木。

那是葬儀師松川不久前特別為影山準備的棺材。

「真沒想到松川先生真的把它放在這裡啊……」影山哭笑不得地摸著套棺上的繁複裝飾，心想不知道這個棺木得花上多少時間和心力準備，一時之間五味雜陳。

一個月前，七十歲的影山本就虛弱的身體突然惡化，從此一病不起。剛上任的城主成田一仁得知消息後，立刻為他請來城裡的名醫為影山診察。診察結果並不樂觀，醫生遺憾地告訴他，最多只能再活一個月的時間。

由於影山過去對城鎮貢獻良多，即使這數十年來他都獨居在山上，不過問任何事，但仍舊改變不了大家對他的敬重；因此，一點也不敢怠慢的成田又專程跑了一趟影山家，詢問他有關死後的安排。

「您真的不願意讓我們為您辦一場風光盛大的葬禮嗎？」

躺在床上的影山搖頭，用著沙啞的聲音說：「可以的話，我希望葬禮越簡單越好，就把我葬在外頭的樹下吧。」

「雖然我很想照著您的心願安排，可是……」成田困擾似地搔搔頭，苦口婆心地勸說道：「影山大人，您也知道當年魔王及川死去的時候正逢戰亂，甚至連屍體也沒有留下，葬禮辦得倉促簡陋……儘管後來眾人為他興建教堂做為紀念，但這件事一直都是當時居民心中的遺憾……」

末了，他偷偷覷了一眼影山說：「這次我們可不能再重蹈覆轍了。」

影山聽到這裡，自然知道他身為城主的難處，不過他也不想違背自己的心願，想不出折衷辦法的影山半開玩笑地說：「那就把我安葬在教堂的祈禱室裡吧，我不要什麼紀念館，我不想和及川大人分開。」

影山一開口就後悔了，紅著臉的他還來不及和成田解釋這只是玩笑話，誰知成田爽快答應，一點也不給影山反悔的機會──於是才有了眼前的棺木。

再怎麼說這只棺木也是眾人盡心盡力，為了他而趕製出來的──他是被愛著的，意識到這一點的他，無論如何也說不出拒絕的話。

「算了，就先放在這裡吧。」

※※※

傍晚，影山獨自坐在河畔邊休憩。

在城裡整整走了一天，把城鎮的每一處風景都仔細地看遍了的他，不僅中午去了谷地夫婦家作客吃飯，下午更拜訪了從小到大，一向都很照顧自己的岩泉先生。彼此談起往事時，語氣間總帶著一點懷念的味道──也就只有這個時候，影山才能肆無忌憚地向人訴說自己對及川濃烈的思念。

儘管身體非常地疲憊，但是心靈卻很滿足。

影山注視著彷彿是自己寫照的太陽漸漸西沉，正打算返家之際，就聽見背後傳來某個人說話的聲音。

「在這種荒郊野外也能遇到人，真是稀奇啊。」

「你……」聞聲回頭的影山倏地瞪大眼睛，驚詫地說不出話來。

絕對錯不了，眼前的男子就是當年給他永生樹種子的旅行者！

更讓影山感到不可思議的是，對方的外貌和當年見面時一模一樣，依舊保持著青年的姿態。

紅髮男子挑眉：「老先生，你認識我？」

「……您不記得我了？」

男人把臉湊近影山，端詳片刻，又拉遠距離，賠笑道：「抱歉，我記不得了。我長年在外四處旅行，見過的人太多了，實在沒辦法把每個人的臉都記下來。」

影山不死心地問：「那您記得永生樹嗎？」

「永生樹？我當然知道……啊！你該不會是……那個時候的少年？」

影山點頭。

「原來你已經長這麼大了啊。」男子如此說著，臉上卻沒有太多驚訝。他瞇長眼睛，低聲問：「怎麼樣，順利出城後，有沒有去我說的那些地方看看？」

「嗯，而且我還去了很多地方。」影山說。

「很有趣吧。」男子露出笑容，為自己當初的預言感到滿意：「你可要好好感謝我哦？多虧我的提議，讓惡魔種下開不了花的永生樹，你才能四處旅行呢。」

「我確實很感謝您，不過──」影山拉長尾音，平淡的語氣裡多了一絲藏不住的暖意：「永生樹最後還是開了花，所以我又回到了這裡。」

「什麼，開花了？這是怎麼回事啊？」男人張大嘴巴說。

在這之後，影山和名為天童覺的男子說起及川種下永生樹之後的故事。

「所以，永生樹真的開花了啊……」天童低喃，而後又問：「那個叫做及川的魔王，最後死了嗎？」

「……嗯，他死了。」影山淡淡回答。

「那可不是我的問題哦？」天童激動地擺擺手：「你也知道的吧，惡魔要是耗盡魔力，遲早也是會死的。」

影山抬眼，不疾不徐地開口：「我知道，我沒有怪罪您的意思。」他垂下頭，一邊摩挲著無名指上的戒指，一邊說：「我反而很感謝你，如果不是因為永生樹，也許我們永遠不會向對方坦承自己的心意……」

鬆了一口氣的天童喃喃道：「不過還真沒想到啊，原來惡魔也是有愛的，這我還是第一次聽說……嗯，回頭一定要和若利分享這個故事。」說完，他站起身。

影山盯著自己收攏的手指，在察覺對方起身準備離開的時候，鼓起勇氣開口：「天童先生，請問您能不能再給我一顆永生樹的種子呢？」

「永生樹的種子？你想要做什麼？難道……」天童眨眨眼，直覺敏銳的他很快就猜到影山的想法。他從背包裡找出一顆種子，遞到影山面前。

「為了感謝你和分享這個故事，我就再給你一顆永生樹的種子吧！你可要好好栽種它哦？你應該還記得要怎麼種吧？」

「嗯，我當然記得。謝謝你！」影山一心沉浸在獲得種子的喜悅，全然沒將天童的話放在心上。

「那麼我走啦，願你們早日重逢。」

※※※

影山帶著永生樹的種子回到山丘上。

他刨開長得高大的永生樹下的泥土，用小刀在手指上劃開一道傷口，讓鮮血滴在永生樹的種子，再把它埋了起來。

明明只是再簡單不過的動作，影山卻如臨大敵般地慎重，直到魔法儀式完成，後知後覺地感到疲倦的他倚靠在永生樹的樹幹坐著休息。

他半瞇著眼睛，仰望著枝葉茂密的永生樹，心情有著前所未有的安心。

「這樣……就算我死了以後，我們也能永遠在一起了吧，及川大人。」

「謝謝你，教會我什麼是愛。」

「我愛你。」

一陣微風呼嘯而過，臨近花期尾聲的粉色花瓣翩然飄落，落在影山的掌心。

這一晚，影山就這麼靠在永生樹溫柔的臂彎下陷入長眠。

當太陽再度升起之時，山丘上再也找不到影山的蹤跡，新生的樹苗沿著永生樹粗大的枝幹不斷攀爬生長，不到一分鐘的時間，兩棵巨大的永生樹緊密地纏繞在一起、開滿花朵的枝枒幾乎要蓋住整座山丘──


	11. 空白的編年史

**空白的編年史**

縈繞在記憶裡的迷霧散去，影山沿著上一世熟悉的巷弄轉過彎，越過城門，來到通往山丘的小徑上。越是接近山頂，他越能感覺到自己的心臟不停地急遽跳動。

永生樹的輪廓逐漸變得清晰，影山可以清晰看見兩棵永生樹從樹根到枝葉，都難分難捨地纏繞在一起，相連的樹枝上開滿了粉色的永生花，隨著柔和的春風恣意飛舞──以及站在樹下，那個既熟悉又陌生的挺拔背影。

他們之間只剩下不到三公尺的距離，影山卻突然害怕得放慢腳步，只敢一步一步地朝對方靠近。

那個人像是意識到他的存在，悠悠地轉過頭──一頭柔順的褐色頭髮，總是飽含關愛的眼睛，白皙細緻的臉蛋，紅潤的嘴唇──唯一不同的是，如今站在自己面前的那個人，已經沒有那對粗大的惡魔角。

他聽見那個人用著低沉好聽的聲音對他說：「你好慢啊，笨蛋飛雄。讓及川大人等了這麼久。」

影山強忍落淚的衝動，加快腳步

，無視及川臉上的驚訝，筆直地撞進對方懷中。

「但我還是來了。」影山把臉埋在他的肩膀，悶聲回答：「我很想你，很想很想。」他的身體緊緊貼著及川，不一會及川就察覺到懷裡的人微微地發出啜泣。

「真拿你沒辦法，都多大的人了，還這麼愛撒嬌。」及川一手環住影山的腰，一手在他的背部輕撫。

相擁的兩人站在永生花所織成的粉色天空下，再一次重逢。

在不斷改變又不斷輪迴的世界裡，曾經擦身而過的他們再次相遇，在空白的編年史上共同寫下嶄新的一頁。

──關於及川徹和影山飛雄共度一生的故事。

FIN.


	12. 番外：最後的情書（二零二零年影山飛雄生日賀文）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 未能寄出的信，一共有一百零九封。  
> 而這是我寫給你的最後一封信。
> 
> 但是我沒有你的住址，所以我想，這封信也許……  
> 也許我可以親自交給你也不一定？
> 
> ──《Devil Town》番外：最後的情書（二零二零年影山飛雄生日賀文）

致 我最親愛的及川大人：

又到了永生樹開花的季節了，今年的花似乎開得比以往還要茂盛，窗外下起了粉色的花雨，而這樣的景色只有我一個人看到，這都是托你的福──抱歉，由於是最後一封信，請原諒我不使用敬稱的任性吧。

今天是個特別的日子，相信我不用多說你也十分清楚。

如果你還活著的話，在我們人類的眼中應該已經是近八十歲高齡的爺爺了吧？這當然是在不能使用魔法的情況下。不過即使你頭髮掉光了，牙齒沒了，眼角下垂還長出皺紋，變成個性不怎麼可愛的老頭子，我還是會對你說「及川大人最帥氣了」。

──是的，這一直都是我小時候的秘密，只是當時覺得這麼告訴你的話，你肯定會得意忘形的吧，所以直到現在才和你坦白。

畢竟我已經是個過了七十歲生日的老頭子了，總不能帶著說不完的秘密進到松川先生替我準備的棺材，那個棺材太小了，容納不下一個人類和一個惡魔，還有數十年的回憶與故事……

所以說，要是你願意帶我離開的話那就再好不過了。

──不知怎地，早上醒來就有這樣的預感。

從永生樹落下來的花兒們似乎是這麼對我說的。

所以你現在正看著我寫這封信嗎？

那我就和你說說截至目前為止，我從來沒有和你說過的事吧。

我們初次相遇的那一天，我是故意叫你爸爸的，不然我想不到任何可以吸引你目光的理由──因為那時候的我覺得你長得比我認識的人都還要來得漂亮。

我想，也許那就是一見鍾情吧。

十五歲的那一年，我後知後覺地發現自己喜歡上你了，可是我不知道該怎麼做才好。因為你老是把我當作小孩子，而我並不想要和你維持居民口中說的「養父子」的關係。

所以我想，要是我能證明自己不再是小孩子，也許就能改變你對我的看法。

所以我想，要是我能證明惡魔也可以愛人的話，也許我會有勇氣對你告白。

十八歲的那一年，我沒想過你真的願意讓我獨自出城。

可是直到我獲得自由以後，才發現惦念著你的自己不管到哪裡都是不自由的。

後來，我在烏野王國聽到永生樹的故事。

那是我人生中第一次強烈地希望──希望你能不要為我實現願望的一次。

但你終究是那個無所不能的及川大人，所以我……

我很後悔。

再後來的事……你應該都知道了吧？

在那些未能寄出的一百零八封信裡。

我想了想，還是決定把信寫到這裡，因為我要是再不快一點出門，就要趕不上慶典了。

還未說完的秘密，還有今天即將發生的故事，就等我們見面再說吧。

但我一樣會在信的最後，寫上最重要的那一句。

──我愛你。

FIN.


End file.
